


You belong with me

by Nan_Plisetsky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, High School, Homosexuality, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Lemon, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Songfic, University, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_Plisetsky/pseuds/Nan_Plisetsky
Summary: Yuri e Otabek são vizinhos e melhores amigos a 8 anos, mas quando o último ano do mais velho no colegial se inicia, e ele começa a namorar a garota nova que não suporta Yuri as coisas vão ficar um pouco complicadas, e se já não bastasse isso o loiro descobre que tem uma crush no melhor amigo de infância.Uma história sobre adolescentes, relacionamentos, intrigas, amizade, amadurecimento e confiança.FanFic inspirada na música You belong with me da Taylor Swift.Arte de capa feita por mim com fanarts da maravilhosa Nikkyian e do fantástico Madcustardhttp://madcustard.tumblr.comhttp://nikkiyan.tumblr.com[Otayuri R18]





	1. Prólogo - The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo pessoinhas, 
> 
> essa é minha primeira fanfic publicada EVER, espero que gostem. Criticas construtivas e sugestões são muito bem vindas nos comentários.
> 
> Vou tentar postar toda semana já que tenho uma parte dela escrita. 
> 
> Aproveitem e vão me contanto o que estão achando, obrigadinha...

2007

Era uma manhã de primavera aparentemente comum, o sol estava fraco mas fazia com que a temperatura no quarto de janelas grandes ficasse amena e agradável, Otabek ainda não tinha saído da cama, mesmo estando acordado a pelo menos duas horas, afinal era sábado e ele não tinha escola portanto sua mãe provavelmente só o chamaria para o almoço, então ele permaneceu deitado assistindo seus programas favoritos na televisão, de pijama, afinal o que mais um menino de nove anos pode querer.

Ouviu um barulho alto de carro do lado de fora mas não se deu o trabalho de virar para a janela ao lado da cama para saber do que se tratava, só quando ouviu um barulho maior ainda do que ele pensou ser um pequeno caminhão estacionando seguido de vozes altas de diferentes pessoas que ele não reconhecia que decidiu ignorar a preguiça e descobrir o que estava acontecendo, virou-se para a janela e observou,o carro parado na garagem da casa vizinha era estranho pois aquela casa estava vazia a pelo menos um ano pelo que ele se lembrava, o moreno então sentou na cama para ver melhor o que ocorria lá fora.

Observou a porta de trás do carro aberta, um senhor estava de costas para a janela de Otabek enquanto parecia gesticular com alguém dentro do carro, ficaram algum tempo nessa situação até que o idoso se deslocou para dar passagem a um pequeno menino loiro, com os cabelos um tanto mais longos que os do moreno que o observava, ele tinha os olhos verdes num tom quase esmeralda, sua pele era extremamente branca como se ele não visse o sol a muito tempo, a criança aparentava ser um pouco mais nova que ele e com certeza era mais baixo que aquele que o observava, Otabek ficou encantado com a visão do pequeno que agora descia do carro abraçado com um tigre de pelúcia que parecia já ter tido dias melhores de tão surrado e desgastado que estava.

O menino na janela estava tão absorto na visão que não ouviu sua mãe o chamando mais de uma vez no andar de baixo, tomou então um susto quando ela apareceu abrindo a porta do quarto já com a testa franzida de quem estava descontente com o fato do filho tê-la feito subir as escadas sem motivo.

\- Otabek! Te chamei três vezes. O que você estava fazendo?

\- Desculpe, eu me distrai. - respondeu já se afastando da janela e sentando na beirada oposta da cama - Já está na hora do almoço?

-Almoço? Não, ainda são onze horas filho, estava te chamando para conhecer o Senhor Nikolai e o neto, eles são os que se mudaram para a antiga casa dos Harrisons.

Otabek se levantou de um pulo da cama e foi rapidamente ao armário para trocar o pijama por algo mais apresentável do que um shorts azul com ursinhos estampados e uma regata branca com um furo na bainha, colocou apenas outro shorts e outra regata e desceu para calçar os chinelos que haviam sido abandonados na sala na noite anterior ja que ele adormeceu vendo filmes e foi carregado ate o quarto depois.

A porta da casa estava aberta e Nikolai estava parado ali aparentemente esperando a mulher que fora chamar o filho, atrás dele enroscado em suas pernas estava o pequeno menino loiro e seu tigre. Aida descia logo atrás do filho, observando alegremente a animação do menino para conhecer os novos vizinhos, ela só tinha ele de filho e portanto Otabek sempre se queixava de não ter com quem brincar uma vez que o bairro era quase todo composto por idosos e adultos, ela chegou a porta no mesmo momento em que o filho estava ja ali parado estendendo a mão para o senhor na porta.

\- Otabek Altin, muito prazer. - o menino apertava a mão do senhor a sua frente como se fosse um ato rotineiro, pois apesar da pouca idade o moreno teve que amadurecer muito rápido após seu pai se perder no mundo e largar ele e sua mãe a própria mercê. Sendo assim não era raro ver o pequeno de nove anos ter atitudes tidas como adultas e maduras.

\- Muito prazer, sou Nikolai Plisetsky e esse é meu neto Yuri. - o homem dizia tentando girar o corpo para que o loiro que estava grudado atrás de sua perna aparecesse para o anfitrião. - Vamos Yuri, não seja tímido, cumprimente nossos vizinhos.

O pequeno loiro de olhos verdes saiu de trás do avô ainda sem largar sua perna, ele não falava nada apenas observava um tanto curioso o menino a sua frente. Otabek pode ver que a volta dos olhos de Yuri estavam vermelhos como se ele tivesse chorado por um longo período, seu tigre de pelúcia que um dia deveria ter sido de um laranja vivo agora era desbotado e com algumas partes remendadas de linhas de cores diversas.

Otabek estendeu a mão para o menino que não a pegou, pelo contrário recuou um pouco e parou sentindo a mão do avô em suas costas o impedindo de ir mais pra trás, então pegou o braço da pelúcia em seu colo e o estendeu para o outro, fazendo um aperto de mão entre o moreno e o tigre. 

\- Esse é o Boris. - e com essas palavras Yuri corou, e Otabek ouviu pela primeira vez o que viria a ser um de seus sons favoritos, a voz do loiro envergonhado a sua frente.

\- Prazer Boris, eu sou Otabek, você não precisa ficar tímido. - O moreno falava olhando para o tigre mas na verdade se referia ao garoto que o carregava, queria realmente ter um amigo para brincar e aquele menino parecia ser muito retraído, desse jeito não conseguiriam se divertir. 

\- Ele não tá tímido, e larga da mão dele que já segurou demais! - Se fosse possível Yuri estaria ainda mais vermelho do que já estava, arrancou a mão do tigre das mãos de Otabek e o abraçou possessivamente como se quisesse sufocar a pelúcia, virou-se então de lado e ficou ali com cara de emburrado sem olhar para o outro garoto.

O moreno tinha um sorriso de lado divertido nos lábios, pensando em como aquele menino parecia um arisco gatinho que queria se parecer com um tigre. Seus colegas de escola não eram tão interessantes quanto aquele pequeno loiro a sua frente.

\- Yuri! Não seja mal educado. - Ralhou Nikolai, pelo modo como o menino tinha se comportado com o novo amigo, ou pelo menos assim o avô esperava que eles se tornassem amigos.

\- Não tem problema - Aida sorria para o emburradinho que agora estava de costas para eles com a cara enfiada no tigre de pelúcia. - Tenho certeza que vão se dar bem esses dois. Yuri, você não quer ficar aqui em casa enquanto a mudança acontece na sua nova casa, vocês podem almoçar, jogar videogames, ou assistir alguma coisa que que você acha?

A mulher agora estava agachada ao lado do menino que não se movia apenas ponderava a situação em sua mente. Antes que Yuri pudesse responder alguma coisa Nikolai já foi respondendo que seria uma ótima ideia e que se não fosse ser incômodo buscaria o menino no fim da tarde quando já tivesse pelo menos um sofá no lugar e umas panelas para poder fazer o jantar. Yuri ficou receoso e quis ir embora com o avô mas este lhe explicou os perigos de uma casa em mudança para um toquinho de gente que não chegava além da cintura das pessoas, um pouco contrariado ele ficou, para a felicidade de Otabek que já estava bolando várias brincadeiras para a tarde, ele então estendeu a mão para o outro. 

\- Vai virar meu amigo ou não? - o pequeno moreno estendia a mão para Yuri com um meio sorriso no rosto.

O loiro só estendeu a mão e apertou a do mais velho, pela primeira vez naquele dia, e em muito tempo, ele tinha um sorriso no rosto, tinha um amigo e mesmo ainda receoso de ficar naquela casa com pessoas estranhas ele se sentiu bem. E assim foi a primeira vez que os meninos dividiram uma tarde em suas vidas, a primeira de muitas que viriam pelos próximos anos.


	2. The Window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo pessoinhas
> 
> Eu sei que eu falei que ia postar o próximo capítulo só sexta que vem mas eu sou ansiosa demais e recebi um feedback lindo de vocês então resolvi postar hoje. 
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem, continuo feliz com comentários e críticas construtivas.   
> Love ya o/
> 
> ;*

2015

 

Yuri estava jogado na cama depois de ter organizado todas suas coisas para iniciar o ano letivo que não seria nem um pouco empolgante, já que a excitação de ser calouro no ensino médio havia passado no ano anterior e ainda não tinha chego no terceiro ano para ter que decidir o que queria de faculdade e tudo mais. Essa ainda por cima seria o último ano de seu melhor amigo na escola e isso não deixava o loiro muito animado, ele não tinha amigos no seu ano, nem no terceiro, aliás parando para analisar ele só tinha Beka de amigo, apesar de conversar com um menino da sala ao lado de vez em quando pois ambos possuíam o mesmo nome o que rendeu uma confusão de salas e matrículas no início do primeiro ano.

Agora ele observava o teto pensando em tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, queria conversar com Otabek mas este estava fora numa loja de materiais esportivos provavelmente, afinal se tinha uma coisa que o moreno gostava mais do que música era com certeza o futebol, Yuri remexeu na cama deitando de lado encarando Boris que se encontrava sentado na cômoda, sim ele ainda tinha o tigre que agora estava mais debilitado que nunca, já não tinha um olho e seus braços perderam a conta de quantas vezes foram costurados, porém o tigre trazia memórias reconfortantes para o garoto que não teve coragem de doá-lo quando fez 13 anos e se livrou de todos seus brinquedos antigos alegando que já era adulto demais para essas "coisas de criança".

Sentiu o celular vibrar ao lado de seu corpo na cama, olhou a tela e tinha só um emoji de joinha na única mensagem que Otabek havia mandado, o loiro sabia muito bem o que isso significava, ele sentou-se e abriu as cortinas da grande janela que tinha ao lado da cama, olhou para fora e na janela da casa ao lado estava um moreno de regata branca e shorts de futebol, sentado olhando para ele já com um caderno e caneta em mãos. Sim já existia a tecnologia das mensagens de celular além de eles morarem tecnicamente a meio minuto de distância, mas aquele jeito era como se fosse uma tradição, quando pequenos eles não podiam sair toda noite nem possuíam celulares com crédito ou tecnologia para se comunicarem o tanto que eles queriam, então desenvolveram o método da conversa na janela, e até hoje quando tinham novidades muito boas ou então dias problemáticos, eles iam até as antigas janelas.

O mais novo pegou seu caderno que ficava embaixo da cama e já virou na página com um grande "TÁ TUDO BEM?" escrito e mostrou ao amigo.

"Sim, tenho uma coisa pra contar."

"O que????"

"Estou namorando"

Yuri estava surpreso, não sabia o que escrever, até onde sabia Otabek não estava com ninguém, claro que o moreno era bonito, mesmo com a cara de peixe morto que às vezes fazia, ele era bom em conversar sobre quase tudo e ainda por cima sendo jogador titular do time de futebol, atraía algumas meninas, e até já havia se envolvido com umas três ou quatro ao longo do colegial, mas nenhuma delas ganhou o título de namorada, e Yuri sabia que o amigo não faria algo assim por impulso, Otabek era sempre calmo e sereno, sempre ponderava suas decisões e sempre conversava com Yuri sobre elas, então mesmo feliz pelo amigo o loiro não pode deixar de achar estranho a notícia repentina. O garoto na outra janela percebeu a falta de resposta e o choque no olhar do amigo e logo levantou novamente seu caderno.

"Lembra da Isabella?!"

"Aquela menina que era de outra escola?!"

"Sim, a gente ficou um tempo no começo do ano, você sabe..."

"Mas vocês não estavam mais juntos, né?!"

"Não, mas nos reencontramos essa semana, e..."

"E... ???"

"Ela se transferiu pra nossa escola e aí uma coisa leva a outra..."

Yuri não estava gostando daquela conversa, não que ele se importasse que o melhor amigo estava namorando, o que o incomodava era o jeito que tudo aconteceu e a claro Isabella, no início do ano quando os dois estavam juntos o loiro saiu com eles uma vez, a menina era extremamente mimada, pedia tudo para Otabek e ele fazia, e ainda por cima ficava com cara de nojo para o mais novo toda vez que o moreno se afastava. E agora Otabek tinha uma cara de bobo na janela da frente, e se o loiro pudesse ver mais de perto jurava que o amigo estava corado, não era do feitio do moreno essas coisas, mas o amigo sabia que deveria apoiar esse novo relacionamento, mesmo que contra sua vontade.

"Que bom."

"Mal posso esperar para as aulas amanhã"

"Sim, eu também. Beka preciso ir."

"Ate depois então."

E com um aceno Yuri se despediu e fechou a cortina, nem se deu o trabalho de levantar, apenas se jogou na cama encarando o teto novamente, não queria ficar pensando muito na novidade, mas não podia deixar de lado o fato de Isabella ser no mínimo estranha, essa não era bem a palavra já que desde a saída do loiro com o ex casal, agora atual novamente, ele nutria sentimentos bem ruins pela garota, mas no fundo poderia ser talvez ciúme, pelo menos foi o que ele pensou, afinal Beka sempre foi mais popular, sempre gostou de futebol e portanto sempre teve mais amigos do que Yuri, o moreno vivia cercado de gente no fundamental, amigos, garotas, até mesmo os colegas de classe do menor queriam ser amigos dele. Já o loiro era um pouco estourado demais, as pessoas não tinham vontade de ficar perto dele, desde sempre seu amigo foi Otabek e apenas isso, as poucas pessoa que se atreviam a tentar a amizade com Yuri o faziam apenas para se aproximar do moreno e isso geralmente resultava em alguém com olho roxo e o mais novo na diretoria, afinal ele podia não ser tão grande e musculoso como o amigo mas Otabek tinha lhe ensinado a se defender já que quando ele se mudou para a cidade sofreu bastante bullying na escola por conta do sotaque russo que ele carregava e os cabelos loiros já um pouco longos.

Nesse dilema de não ter ninguém além do mais velho, Yuri até entrou para o clube de música e teatro para ver se mudava seu jeito, não que o jeito propriamente dito o incomodasse mas ouvir tanto as pessoas lhe falarem que ele era difícil que ele não tinha jeito e tinha que mudar, decidiu tentar. No final Yuri não mudou em nada no clube apenas descobriu uma paixão pelas artes que se encaixou perfeitamente na sua vida já que o tempo todo não poderia estar com o melhor amigo, já que este tinha além de outros amigos os treinos e claro eventualmente um encontro.

Ainda jogado na cama ouviu uma batida na porta e soltou um grunhido como quem diz que não quer ser incomodado, do outro lado da porta pode escutar um suspiro e logo em seguida a voz de seu avô.

\- Yurochka, estou saindo para ir ao mercado, você quer alguma coisa?

\- Não vovô, obrigado. - a voz desanimada do neto podia até passar despercebida por outras pessoas mas Nikolai conhecia muito bem aquele pequeno gatinho.

\- Tudo bem, vou trazer aqueles doces esquisitos com sal em volta que você tanto gosta. - Yuri não pode deixar de sorrir, desde que se mudara para morar com o avô ele era a melhor forma de fazer o menino se sentir bem, independente da situação.

\- Obrigado.

A tarde passou lenta com um clima quente já que estavam num dos verões de temperaturas mais altas que Yuri presenciou nos 8 anos que morava naquela cidade. Isso fazia com que o loiro usasse apenas uma samba canção para ficar no quarto enquanto tentava compor alguma coisa junto ao teclado que tinha conseguido comprar finalmente com o dinheiro do seu último trabalho temporário nas férias, porém nada saia já que sua mente toda hora vagava para o fato de seu melhor amigo estar namorando tão repentinamente, não sabia porque isso estava sendo tão martelado na sua cabeça, ele pensava em um arranjo de notas e de repente lá estava a imagem de Otabek e Isabella aos beijos na sua mente. Yuri começou a ficar bastante incomodado do caminho que seus pensamentos iam tomando, uma hora eram os dois aos beijos, depois passava pra algo um pouco mais intenso e a Isabella da imaginação do loiro olhava para ele por cima do ombro de Otabek com um leve sorrisinho de vitória no rosto, Yuri balançava a cabeça para tirar aqueles pensamentos, e tentava novamente compor alguma coisa, uma estrofe que fosse mas nem a melodia saia.

Decidiu tentar uma última vez e os mesmos pensamentos indecentes do melhor amigo com a namorada invadiram sua mente, e se eles estivessem fazendo essas coisas agora? Era bem possível, afinal estavam namorando e o loiro tinha certeza de que o amigo não era mais virgem já que ele sempre lhe contava tudo.

Otabek não havia lhe mandado mensagem alguma desde que terminaram a conversa na janela, do nada a mente do mais novo divagou para além do que ele já imaginava mas de repente não era mais a menina de cabelos escuros que estava nos braços do Cazaque e sim alguém com pele clara e cabelos longos e loiros. Yuri travou por um instante, em choque, jamais havia pensado em algo assim, quando foi que decidiu imaginar ele e Beka em um momento assim, não, simplesmente nunca tinha cogitado qualquer hipótese parecida.

O loiro balançou fortemente a cabeça e percebeu o quanto suas bochechas estavam quentes, ele deveria estar completamente vermelho, nessa hora a porta do quarto se abriu e Yuri levou um susto nem teve tempo de olhar para trás quando uma voz mais do que conhecida lhe cumprimentou.

\- Yura! Você está tocando o que? - Otabek estava parado a porta, era comum ele não bater uma vez que já tinham intimidade suficiente para terem se visto em quase todas as situações possíveis, às vezes bem embaraçosas, eles teriam que admitir que essa mania de entrar sem bater nem sempre era boa, e dessa vez definitivamente Yuri pensou que não era uma boa hora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então é isso, tomara que tenham curtido. Sexta eu venho com mais um capítulo pra vocês! <3
> 
>  
> 
> ;*


	3. Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo xuxus, 
> 
> Aqui está mais um capítulo dessa lindeza de fic q eu to adorando escrever, espero que vocês estejam gostando de ler.   
> Obrigada por todo amorzinho que tenho recebido em forma de kudos e comentários.
> 
> ;*

Yuri que já estava constrangido o suficiente pelo que se passava momentos atrás na sua mente, mal conseguiu responder ao amigo, quanto mais olhá-lo ele continuou encarando o teclado, respirou fundo e respondeu ao amigo que estava parado junto à porta do quarto ainda.

\- Be-beka... oi, nada eu e-estava tentando compor alguma coisa-a. - o mais novo tentava ao mesmo tempo respirar, afastar aqueles pensamentos da sua mente e voltar a ser pálido como sempre ao invés de estar mais parecendo um tomate.

\- Que legal, conseguiu algo? Quero ouvir. - o moreno estava animado, já tinha ouvido algumas partes de coisas que o amigo compunha ou textos que ele escrevia, e sempre achava genial toda essa criatividade, porém ao dar a volta no quarto para sentar-se na beira da cama pode ver melhor o rosto do mais novo que estava incrivelmente vermelho - Você está bem?

\- Sim, e-estou, espera um minuto deixa eu colocar uma camiseta.- o mais novo se levantou em direção a uma pilha de roupas em amontoadas no canto do quarto pegando a primeira que estava por cima.

\- Pra que? Não é como se eu fosse exatamente visita nem nunca tivesse te visto sem roupa, não é? Lembra que minha mãe costumava colocar a gente pra tomar banho juntos?! - Otabek sorriu com as lembranças dos dois ainda pirralhos fazendo guerra de sabonete, brincando de pirata, explorador ou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o que deveriam que era propriamente tomar o banho.

\- É sim, eu sei... só estava com frio - O loiro deu a primeira desculpa que lhe ocorreu, como poderia estar com frio o calor la fora beirava os 30 graus. - Lembro. Enfim mas o que vc veio fazer aqui? Achei que estava aproveitando seu último dia de férias com sua nova namorada. - Ele tentou não demonstrar a insatisfação na sua voz mas o mais velho o conhecia bem demais para deixar de notar.

\- Ah achei que seria bom, chamar meu melhor amigo para sair ao invés disso.

\- Só nós dois? - Yuri começou a sentir a bochecha corar, e percebeu que sua pergunta poderia ser mal interpretada.

\- Bem, no início era mas agora Isabella também vai e...

\- Ah que bom Beka vou de vela mais uma vez.

\- Não, não o JJ também vai com a gente. - Otabek tentava contornar a situação da melhor maneira mas sabia que Yuri não gostava muito de JJ.

\- Nossa agora ficou bom, eu, você com sua namorada e um palhaço irritante que se acha o melhor jogador do mundo e adora me atormentar, parece muito convidativo. - A essa altura o menor já estava com os braços cruzados e a cara amarrada, o amigo sabia muito bem o que fazer nessas situações, lidava com o humor difícil do loiro a quase dez anos, ele sempre foi assim e não seria agora que mudaria.

\- Uma partida de Super smash bros, se eu ganhar você vai com a gente e se você ganhar...

\- Você passa um dia comigo sem Isabella, sem JJ, como sempre foi.

\- Certo Yura, se prepara.

 

Os dois se sentaram no chão com as costas apoiadas na cama, controles em mãos e o videogame ligado, essa era a forma que eles encontraram pra resolver todas as suas discussões e apostas a muito tempo atrás, ambos eram bons jogadores pois tinham acompanhado a franquia desde sempre, o jogo aconteceu rápido e sem grandes emoções, era um melhor de 3 que já haviam jogado tantas e tantas vezes, porém dessa vez Yuri estava distraído, seus pensamentos vagavam para o dia que teria com Beka se ganhasse, e vieram então as lembranças do que ele estava pensando antes do amigo chegar, e por fim isso foi o suficiente para o mais velho acabar a segunda partida já como vencedor absoluto, não dando outra opção ao loiro além de se arrumar pra sair com todos.

Otabek olhou o celular para conferir as horas, eram 17h38 ele tinha marcado de encontrar a namorada e o colega de time na lanchonete as 19h então ainda tinham algum tempo mas ele sabia como Yuri podia demorar pra se arrumar quando não queria ir a algum lugar, ele já estava meio pronto, havia tomado banho só precisava troca a calça por uma bermuda porque estava ridiculamente quente aquela noite, então decidiu esperar o loiro se arrumar ali mesmo e depois passaria rapidamente em casa, assim poderia garantir que não se atrasariam.

Yuri contrariado tomou um banho rápido, já levou pro banheiro a roupa que colocaria, não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar semi nu na frente do amigo novamente, já que isso desencadeava pensamentos que ele não queria ter, não com seu melhor amigo. O mais novo sabia muito bem sua orientação, tinha inclusive já ficado com um ou dois caras, nunca fazendo nada demais além de beijos e amassos, já havia inclusive contado isso a Otabek que não teve problema nenhum em aceitá-lo do jeito que era, mas isso além de não ser algo muito público não era algo que ele direcionasse ao amigo.

O loiro saiu do banheiro usando um shorts verde oliva com a borda dobrada até o meio da coxa, e uma regata branca cavada, comprida presa na bainha fazendo a blusa ficar um pouco estufada para fora, sentou-se no banco do piano para colocar seu coturno preto, prendeu o cabelo que chegava um pouco abaixo dos ombros em um coque frouxo e estava pronto.

Os dois saíram da casa do mais novo após este avisar seu avô, pegar sua carteira e dar tchau para Potya sua gata que estava preguiçosamente deitada no canto do sofá, estava calor mas Yuri decidiu amarrar uma camisa xadrez fina na cintura caso fossem parar em algum lugar com o ar condicionado frio demais. Passaram na casa de Otabek para que ele colocasse uma bermuda, decidiram ir a pé já que a lanchonete não era longe e ia dar mais trabalho ir com a moto do moreno do que andar até lá.

A família de Otabek tinha uma condição financeira bastante razoável, a moto havia sido um presente dos pais quando ele fez 16 anos e Yuri simplesmente amava andar nela,os pais do mais velho eram separados mas conviviam bem, Aida era quem cuidava do filho, ela também era consultora financeira de grandes companhias multinacionais, apesar de ter montado seu escritório em casa e trabalhar de lá, ela estava sempre viajando para conferências e reuniões importantes, por conta disso o moreno havia desenvolvido bem cedo um senso de responsabilidade e maturidade além de ter aprendido a se virar sozinho em casa, ele lavava, passava, cozinhava, fazia faxina e pequenos reparos e tudo mais que precisasse. Já seu pai, Neil, era dono de sua própria empresa de marketing e propaganda que ficava na cidade mesmo, ele morava em um bairro mais longe mas sempre estava por perto na vida do filho.

Chegaram na lanchonete uns 15 minutos atrasados mas já estavam no lucro já que o moreno sabia que se deixasse o amigo se arrumar sozinho teriam ali pelo menos uns 50 minutos a mais nesse atraso, chegaram e já viram na mesa Isabella sentada com um shorts jeans curto, rasteirinha e um top tomara que caia azul claro, ela conversava animadamente com JJ que por sua vez vestia uma bermuda preta e uma regata cinza.

Yuri definitivamente não gostava daqueles dois, a garota a sua frente já veio se jogando nos braços de Otabek quando os viu entrar pela porta, nem se deu o trabalho de olhar para o loiro, JJ por sua vez mediu o mais novo de cima a baixo, mordendo o lábio com uma cara lasciva que causaria náuseas a qualquer um, se tinha algo na vida de que o loiro se arrependia era de ter um dia beijado aquele garoto. JJ era bi e fazia literalmente a rapa na escola, dava mole ele tava pegando e foi em uma festa, onde Yuri já estava mais alterado do que deveria que o canadense fez sua investida e conseguiu uns beijos depois de insistir quase um ano no loiro.

O mais novo por sua vez revirou os olhos ao ver a cara do outro e nem se deu o trabalho de cumprimentá-lo, sentou na mesa no lado oposto e esperou Otabek e Isabella se desgrudarem dos beijos que trocavam, por um momento Yuri sentiu o estômago revirando ao observar a cena, se pegou pensando que talvez estivesse mesmo com ciúmes do melhor amigo.

\- E aí Tigrinho, só porque você está uma delícia nesse shortinho eu não mereço nem um oi?! É incrível que Beka tenha conseguido te tirar de casa hoje. - a voz de JJ saia cheia de desdém e luxúria, ele sabia muito bem que o mais novo não gostava dele mas ainda tinha muitas idéias do que fazer com o loiro caso ele cedesse novamente as suas investidas.

\- Oi, pronto tá feliz!? - Yuri detestava aquele apelido, desde que JJ o levara pra casa no dia da festa e vira Boris na cômoda, já que ele teve que colocar o loiro na cama uma vez que este não tinha condições de ir sozinho, o mais velho insistia em chamá-lo por esse apelido ridículo. Detestava também quando outras pessoas chamavam Otabek pelo apelido que ele havia dado a tantos anos atrás.

 

Cada minuto que passava ali Yuri percebia que não deveria ter se distraído e perdido o jogo, ou melhor não deveria nem ter aceitado a aposta com Beka, ele sabia que seria assim, o novo casal se pegando infinitamente e ele tendo que lidar com JJ todo cheio de segundas intenções pra cima dele.

A lanchonete era uma espécie de bar balada toda com um ar retrô anos 60, tinham mesas em volta de uma grande pista de dança, a grande diferença para uma balada comum é que tinha comida e o ambiente era mais iluminado. Depois de mais alguns minutos finalmente o casal foi para a mesa, quando viram cada um sentado de um lado da mesa Isabella já fechou a cara e foi logo mandando Yuri para sentar ao lado de JJ já que ela tinha o direito de sentar ao lado do seu novo namorado. O loiro olhou para o amigo que, para sua surpresa, concordou com a morena, então contrariado Yuri foi para o lado do canadense que já sorria e batia a mão no sofá único daquele lado da mesa que eles agora iriam dividir.

Fizeram seus pedidos enquanto a menina tagarelava algo sobre como estava animada por ter ido estudar no colégio deles, e como Otabek e JJ eram incríveis jogando futebol que ela iria se inscrever para líder de torcida já que ela já fazia parte delas no antigo colégio. Era como se para a garota Yuri nem estivesse lá, ela não se dirigia a ele com palavras e nem se quer o olhar passava por ele. JJ por outro lado não parava de arranjar desculpas para ficar encostando no loiro, aproximou suas pernas, descansou a mão sobre a coxa do outro fingindo ter se enganado, chegou até a tirar uma mecha da franja de Yuri que se desprendeu do coque e caia sobre sua face, cada contato era uma reclamação diferente por parte do mais novo e cada vez ele olhava para Beka que parecia nem saber o que estava acontecendo, ele só ficava olhando para a nova namorada, como se tudo que ela falasse fosse a coisa mais importante do universo, todo o conjunto estava deixando o mais novo extremamente irritado, ele aproveitou então que começou a tocar uma música que ele conhecia e levantou sem nem dizer nada e foi para a pista que tinha já algumas pessoas.

Yuri estava dançando tão entretido que até tinha fechado os olhos quando sentiu alguém tocando sua cintura por trás, já virou puto pronto para enfiar a mão na cara do ser humano achando que era JJ, afinal quem mais teria essa ousadia, mas quando colocou os olhos no garoto a sua frente sentiu seu coração parar um segundo, era Otabek ali, parecia se divertir com a expressão de confusão misturada com surpresa que havia no rosto do mais novo, que por sua vez apoiou as mãos nos bíceps do amigo e se permitiu ser conduzido na música pelas mãos do moreno que ainda estavam em sua cintura, para muitos a cena poderia ser estranha para serem apenas dois amigos, mas ambos já tinham tanta intimidade desde pequenos que se tornava algo comum, o cazaque inclusive costumava carregar Yuri no colo com certa frequência, fosse pra ajudar ou só pra irritar o amigo mesmo, já que o menor era esguio e mesmo tendo músculos definidos pelas aulas de dança e teatro que ele já havia feito ele era leve para o jogador de futebol que estava acostumado a lidar com caras muito maiores e mais brutos. A música foi acabando dando início a um ritmo mais retrô, uma espécie de rockabilly, foi quando Yuri que a essa altura percebeu que havia corado em algum momento se desvencilhou das mãos do outro.

\- Yura, vamos voltar pra mesa nossos lanches chegaram. - o mais velho agora tinha uma das mãos atrás da nuca e os olhos fitando o chão, numa posição que Yuri sabia bem que significava que ele estava constrangido, mas porque ele estaria, o loiro se indagava afinal quem tinha ficado vermelho era ele, quem estava começando a perceber que despertara desde não sabia quando um crush pelo melhor amigo era ele.

\- Claro, estou morto de fome e pelo menos assim o Imbecil do JJ fica de boca cheia e eu espero que em silêncio. - ele decidiu ignorar o constrangimento do amigo, talvez ele estivesse preocupado da bronca que ia levar da namorada por ter largado ela tanto tempo.

\- Você devia tentar se dar bem com ele, ele não é má pessoa e parece gostar de você.

\- Beka, quele rei da perversão gosta de qualquer coisa que se mova em duas pernas. Eu já te falei não tenho interesse nenhum nele, só arrependimentos por aquela festa em que o senhor, senhor Altin, me largou pra se atracar com aquela menina do time de vôlei e eu acabei bêbado nos braços daquele imbecil.

\- Ai essa doeu, não foi minha culpa que você ficou lá bebendo e dançando se insinuando pro JJ, não pense que eu não sei que você não é nenhum anjo Yura

\- Ah.. eu... Ah me erra Beka, vamos comer eu tô faminto já falei! - o mais novo corou com o último comentário do amigo, era verdade que não era nenhuma alma pura e desprendida dos desejos carnais, e portanto não tinha como revidar a afirmação do moreno já que sabia que não estava de todo errada, não que ele quisesse se insinuar especificamente para JJ naquela festa, ele só estava chateado de ter sido largado de lado e o jeito melhor de passar o tempo era pegando alguém, e portanto já que JJ já estava interessado era mais fácil, nunca pensou que se arrependeria depois.

 

Os dois chegaram a mesa sendo recebidos por uma enxurrada de reclamações por parte de Isabella de como o namorado tinha ido só chamar o outro e acabou demorando demais e toda essa ladainha que uma parte do casal faz quando o outro não corresponde a suas vontades bobas. Comeram seus lanches a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, salvo por alguns comentários de duplo sentido de JJ, sobre como a comida era deliciosa e o loiro também, o que rendeu várias reviradas de olho por parte do russo, a noite ocorreu sem mais fortes emoções, e logo todos foram para suas casas.

Yuri teve a infelicidade de voltar sozinho já que a outra opção seria acompanhar Otabek levando Isabella, e ele não queria ficar nem mais um minuto na presença da garota desagradável. Ainda teve que recusar cinco vezes a carona que JJ lhe oferecia em seu novo carro cheio de coisa do qual ele não parava de se gabar que acabara de ganhar dos pais no seus 18 anos.

Chegou em casa apenas se despiu e se jogou na cama de cueca mesmo, teria que acordar cedo no dia seguinte, mas o sono não veio, ficou relembrando do dia e de tantas coisas que aconteceram em 24 horas, mal sabia que o ano ainda seria cheio de reviravoltas. Seu subconsciente vagou para os pensamentos de mais cedo, não entendia ainda o que estava havendo, nem admitiria nada quando entendesse mas, não pode deixar de lembrar do toque das mãos de Otabek na sua cintura e em como aquilo lhe dava trazia pensamentos indecentes, acabou adormecendo, um sono agitado por devaneios sensuais e quentes, o loiro acordaria no outro dia, com um lençol ensopado, uma boxer que precisaria ser trocada, e a necessidade de um banho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom foi isso, até semana que vem! Qualquer coisa já sabem podem falar comigo nos comentários.
> 
> ;*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo pessoinhas lindas,
> 
> Vamos hoje de mais um capítulo desse amorzinho que eu to adorando escrever e espero que vocês estejam gostando tando de ler quanto eu to amando criar pra vocês!   
> Aproveiteeeem, até as notas finais.
> 
> ;*

O primeiro dia de aula já começou com decepções antes mesmo de chegar a escola, Yuri acordou se arrumou e mandou mensagem para Otabek, eles sempre iam juntos a pé para a escola uma vez que moravam a umas cinco quadras de lá, porém esse ano aparentemente seria diferente, o amigo avisou que iria com Isabella para a aula, já que ela ia de carro e passava por lá no caminho, ele até chamou o loiro para ir junto mas o mais novo recusou veementemente, ele sabia que pior do que ir sozinho seria ir tendo que encarar a cara mal humorada da menina pelo namorado tê-lo chamado pra ir junto na carona.

Já era o segundo tempo e a aula de química estava matando lentamente a vontade de existir de Yuri, ele realmente não entendia as fórmulas e expressões que o professor colocava na revisão da lousa, aliás se era revisão ele já deveria ter tido aquilo em algum momento mas não fazia ideia de quando. Distraiu-se olhando pela janela que dava visão da pista de atletismo e do campo que ficava no meio dela, estava acontecendo a educação física do terceiro ano, era a turma de Otabek, o loiro viu o amigo aquecendo e logo revirou os olhos ao ver Isabella se enlaçando com os braços no pescoço do namorado, ao lado ele pode ver Jean que parecia conversar animadamente com outra menina ruiva que o mais novo reconheceu, era Mila, eles já haviam trocado algumas palavras e saído em alguns programas juntos mas o loiro não a considerava sua amiga, mas era uma menina bastante interessante e de bom papo, o que ela poderia estar conversando tão sorridente com o desprezível de olhos azuis Yuri nunca saberia dizer.

O intervalo finalmente chegou e Yuri não tinha nenhuma esperança de conseguir almoçar com Otabek, portanto foi até a porta da sala ao lado chamar Yuuri, o japonês de cabelos escuros e postura um tanto retraída levantou e aceitou o convite do amigo para comerem juntos, pegaram suas bandejas já no refeitório e sentaram em uma das mesas disponíveis ali, para a infelicidade do loiro três mesas a sua frente estava seu casal nada favorito, aquela visão fez Yuri revirar mais uma vez os olhos e abaixar o olhar para encarar sua salada.

\- O que aconteceu Yurio? - Yuuri chamava-o por esse apelido desde o amigo foi em sua casa a primeira vez e sua irmã decidiu chamá-lo assim para não confundir os dois.

\- Aquela exibida, mal educada fica aí toda se esfregando no Beka, não bastava tirar todo nosso tempo juntos eu ainda sou obrigado a olhar pra cara dela em todo lugar que eu vou, e olha que isso começou tipo ontem, imagina daqui um mês!

\- Você precisa entender que os amigos são assim, quando namoram às vezes ficam um pouco longe no começo por causa da empolgação e da paixão mas logo se ajeita e todo mundo vai ter seu tempo com o Otabek.

\- Não acho que vai ser assim, aquelazinha não vai deixar ele longe nem um segundo, ela já cravou as garras nele, e puta que pariu eu não sei realmente o que ele viu nela.

\- Yurio, não adianta ficar assim, vocês vão ter que passar por isso, você não entende porque afinal nem das meninas você gosta, estou errado?

\- Eu não gostar de meninas não quer dizer que eu não sei quando alguma é ou não interessante, a Mila por exemplo da sala dele é muito mais legal, sabe conversar de várias coisas e também é mais bonita que essa aguada de cabelo lambido.

\- Ok, já vi que não vou conseguir te persuadir, então ao invés disso porque não falamos de outra coisa?

\- Como o que? Talvez você queira falar do bonitão que voltou a habitar essa escola. - Yuri sabia dos pontos fracos do japonês.

\- Qu-que? Eu nã-ão sei do que-e você está fa-falando. - Yuuri tentava disfarçar o nervosismo e abaixar a cabeça pra evitar que o amigo visse sua face corando.

\- To falando do seu formando favorito do ano passado de cabelos prateados e sorriso... hum como você escreveu aquela vez mesmo? Ah sim sorriso sedutor, aquele que voltou graças ao estágio que o nosso diretor gentilmente deixou que ele cumprisse no primeiro ano da faculdade de sei lá o que que ele faz agora. -Yuri sorria com certa ironia na voz, sabia que o amigo já tinha visto Victor pelos corredores, e que já deveria estar em êxtase por ter mais uma vez a chance de admirá-lo todos os dias.

\- E-eu não vi. E ele faz licenciatura em letras, com especificação em russo, pra sua informação, você sabe muito bem disso, eu te mostrei no face. E não me importa que ele tenha voltado, nada mudou desde que ele se formou. - o japonês continuava encarando o prato agora já meio vazio, com a face vermelha, ele sabia o efeito que o platinado lhe causava, mas tinha decidido desde os acontecimentos do ano anterior que não faria nada mais com ele. Vê-lo na escola foi um choque, mas sabia que com a faculdade que ele cursava agora cedo ou tarde ele estaria por ali, Yuuri só esperava que fosse tarde, tão tarde que ele já estaria formado e longe daquele lugar.

\- Você me mostra tanta coisa que eu não guardo, ainda mais quando diz respeito aquele velho, vocês deviam se resolver, ou não, pra mim tanto faz só queria ver a sua reação quando entrou na aula e deu de cara com ele com auxiliar de professor.

\- Chega desse assunto também, ninguém vai se acertar pois não há nada para ser acertado, está tudo do jeito que deveria. E vamos apressar aqui se não perderemos o sinal.

\- Como você preferir leitãozinho. - o loiro sabia que o amigo não ficaria indiferente ao uso do apelido que Victor o chamava. O moreno até abriu a boca para revidar mas não teve tempo, pois ouviu uma voz extremamente familiar lhe chamando pelo mesmo apelido.

\- Leitããããozinho te achei finalmente! - Yuuri olhou para trás e pode ver uma figura alta, de cabelos prateados que agora lhe iam até a altura do ombros mais ou menos, esguio e com um sorriso que parecia formar um coração nos lábios. - Quanta saudades, você deixou de me responder, eu fiquei preocupado, como está por aqui? Eu gostaria de te chamar para sair mais tarde mas uma das regras do diretor quando fui contratado foi que não poderia sair com alunos, nem mesmo de forma amigável apenas, quanto mais da nossa forma. - Victor sussurrou essa última parte apenas para o moreno conseguir ouvir.

\- O-oi Victo-or. - O nervosismo era quase tangível na voz dele, quem estava observando com ares de diversão era Yurio. - É-e está tudo b-bem. Agora temos qu-e-e ir senão vou me atrasar. - Yuri levantou e pegou sua bandeja que nem estava terminada e se retirou dali o mais rápido que pode, o loiro pode observar que a bandeja tremia e que a face já corada do amigo estava agora molhada também por algumas lágrimas silenciosas que escorriam. Ele se perguntou o que de tão grave havia acontecido entre os dois para o amigo ficar naquele estado apenas com a presença do mais velho.

\- Awn, Yuuri depois então a gente conversa melhor. - Victor acenava para o moreno que nem se deu o trabalho de olhar para trás.

\- Bom eu já vou indo nessa também velho, até mais. - Yuri se levantou com a bandeja que ele tinha acabado de comer enquanto observava a cena que havia se desenrolado a sua frente, deixou-a no lugar da limpeza e se encaminhou para sua sala.

 

O dia passou sem mais emoções, afinal o que uma dobradinha de geografia poderia fazer para animar o dia. As atividades dos clubes ainda não haviam iniciado portanto Yuri iria direto pra casa, foi até a sala do lado chamar Yuuri para irem embora juntos, mesmo que não fosse o caminho todo, mas ele não estava na sala. Em sua carteira estava sua mochila e seus cadernos na mesma posição que estavam antes do intervalo, perguntou a um colega se o moreno havia assistido às aulas depois do intervalo e este disse que não. A preocupação com o amigo lhe tomou a mente, não sabia o que tinha acontecido nem mesmo se era culpa da presença de Victor naquele colégio novamente, mas agora tinha que achá-lo e ver o que estava acontecendo, entrou na sala recolheu a mochila e os cadernos do amigo e jogou por cima dos ombros já que ele não usava mochila e sim uma bolsa lateral, saiu pela escola e mandou mensagens para o celular do outro a fim de encontrá-lo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boooom pessoinhas não me matem por ter acabado sem muita explicação, semana que vem eu juro que vai dar pra entender tudo isso, lembrando que eh uma Otayuri maaaas como ninguém é de ferro eu não resisto a colocar um pouco de Victuri junto pq eles são muito amorzinhos <3 
> 
> Espero que estejam curtindo e qualquer coisa já sabem só deixar nos comentários, elogios, dúvidas, críticas construtivas, histórias da sua vida, e por ai vai. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bjinhos até sexta que vem <3 
> 
> ;*


	5. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo pessoinhas, 
> 
> Olha eu aqui novamente pra deixar a cabecinha de vcs um pouco menos confusa eu juro! (ou não) maaaaas cá estou eu com mais um capítulo desse amorzinho pra vcs!  
> Espero que gostem e qualquer coisa já sabem podem comentar e me dizer qq vcs acharam <3
> 
> Btw valeu por tooooodo o amorzinho que eu tenho recebido de vocês.   
> Até as notas finais o/  
> ;*

Aquela tarde estava sendo mais complicada do que Yuri esperava, havia encontrado o japonês em um dos banheiros da escola, sentado em cima do vaso abraçado aos joelhos, os olhos vermelhos de chorar e se recusando a falar o que estava acontecendo, ele levou o moreno até sua casa pra ver se conseguia acalmar o amigo e fazer ele explicar o que diabos estava acontecendo ali.

Já estavam no quarto de Yuri, Katsuki estava sentado na cama abraçado a um travesseiro, a tarde já estava no fim e o loiro achou bom avisar os pais do amigo que ele iria dormir lá, mandou uma mensagem pelo celular do outro e deixou o aparelho no criado mudo, mal havia se sentado na outra beirada da cama quando o celular começou a vibrar e tocar uma música instrumental, no visor piscava o nome ”Victor Nikiforov (NÃO ATENDER)” o celular seguiu vibrando e tocando enquanto Yuuri olhava a tela e começava a chorar novamente, o loiro pegou o telefone e desligou a chamada sem atender.

\- Olha eu não sei o que tá rolando, você não me fala nada só chora, o que esse cara fez de tão absurdo, até ano passado você era só sorrisos quando ele passava, ou quando a gente falava com ele, hoje tá aí não consegue nem ler o nome dele no visor do telefone que já virou uma cachoeira. - Plisetsky não era o melhor do mundo em consolar alguém muito menos em ser delicado, mas ele estava realmente preocupado com o estado do amigo, ele não era de matar aula muito menos de se expor e chorar em um local público dessa forma.

Yuuri encarava o amigo com o queixo apoiado no travesseiro que abraçava, soluçou mais algumas vezes e tentou começar a falar, mas sua voz não saia ele estava rouco de chorar, seus olhos fitavam o loiro a sua frente, ele sabia que tinha que contar tudo que aconteceu, ele já guardava a tempo demais o mix de sentimentos conturbados dentro de si. O Japonês então respirou fundo, engoliu um último soluço que insistia em sair, e numa voz fraca e abafada começou sua história.

\- Lembra do ano passado, quando fomos aquela festa da primavera? Então, uma hora você sumiu e eu estava sentado sozinho perto da mesa de som, ele veio e começou a conversar comigo, todo animado, e tão lindo

Yuuri fungou e limpou uma lágrima insistente que rolava de seu rosto, o loiro só observava sem dizer nada, assentindo com a cabeça vez ou outra quando necessário.

\- Ficamos conversando e ele me ofereceu umas bebidas coloridas pequenas e brilhantes que tinham ali, eu aceitei, nunca fui de beber mas afinal era ELE quem me oferecia eu tomei, uma, duas, três, perdi as contas na sexta dose, você sabe que não sou forte para isso, enfim logo eu estava sentado no colo dele, me jogando literalmente em cima do veterano mais lindo daquela escola, ele me falava coisas da faculdade que iria cursar e do seu cachorro, e eu estava maravilhado. - ele parou a narrativa um momento pensando em como seria melhor prosseguir aquela história, era difícil relembrar tudo com exatidão afinal estava muito alcoolizado na festa. Ficou em silêncio mais tempo que o normal e o amigo já estava impaciente, mesmo imaginando onde aquilo ia dar mas não sabendo qual o motivo de tanto choro e tristeza do moreno.

\- E aí? Vocês ficaram, isso todo mundo viu, o que eu não estou entendendo é por que ele te causa esse efeito agora,se estava tudo bem, você vivia dizendo que ele seria o namorado perfeito.

\- Calma eu vou chegar nisso, ele seria realmente perfeito mas… enfim deixa eu continuar, sim a gente ficou, e as coisas começaram a ficar intensas. Você sabe que eu sempre achei que sexo não era nada de mais, eu não tinha esse desejo e você até me disse que eu poderia ser assexual, mas eu achei que não porque talvez meu desinteresse todo fosse por conta da virgindade, enfim, afinal as vezes eu tinha uns momentos de… ah você sabe… - Yuuri estava completamente vermelho,não havia parado para respirar em nenhum momento no meio da frase e a essa altura da história escondia hora ou outra sua face no travesseiro - Bom, acabamos indo embora ele me levou para casa dele já que seus pais não estavam e uma coisa leva a outra eu achei que ele era o cara mais certo pra isso, e poxa eu gosto, digo gostava dele você sabe e aí rolou, mais de uma vez, aliás praticamente a noite toda.

Yuuri esperava a reação do amigo, estava com vergonha, mas estava nervoso também pois não sabia a reação do russo qual seria, ele sabia que Yuri era virgem ainda e no ano que se conheceram era sempre o loiro que estava a frente, sempre pegava as pessoas antes dele, sempre bebia antes dele, sempre tudo, menos nas matérias da escola aí realmente Katsuki ganhava, porém quem queria ganhar em matéria escolares quando os hormônios estão a flor da pele? O moreno estava preocupado se o fato dele ter sido primeiro em algo, ainda mais algo tão intenso quanto sexo afetaria o relacionamento dos dois.

Yuri observava o amigo atônito, jamais imaginaria que o moreno faria sexo na vida, ainda mais antes dele, ainda mais a noite toda, com um dos caras mais gostosos da escola. Ele ficou perplexo, e sem reação, não que estivesse bravo nem nada só estava chocado, se viu obrigado a dizer algo quando encarou os olhos de Yuuri que pareciam implorar por um posicionamento do amigo.

\- Uau ! Nossa eu não esperava, tá eu esperava pelo rumo que a história estava tomando, mas não esperava que você fizesse algo assim. Mas que bom, isso tudo não é bom? Quer dizer vocês fizeram, e deve ter sido bom pra ter durado tanto, e bom enfim, ainda não to entendendo qual o problema disso!?

\- O problema não foi o que aconteceu, foi depois, no outro dia de manhã eu acordei e ele não estava na cama, ouvi o chuveiro ligado e deduzi que ele estava no banho, ouvi um celular vibrar umas tres vezes e estendi a mão para pegar, era o celular dele, eram notificações do face sobre o evento da festa, eu não sei pq mas eu desbloqueei, ele não tinha senha quem em pleno século 21 não usa senha no telefone, enfim abriu direto na tela de conversa dele com Chris, aquele meio loiro alto que sempre andava com ele ano passado, bom na tela tinham algumas mensagens e eu li num impulso, não deveria ter feito mas foi melhor descobrir de uma vez tudo. - Yuuri chorava novamente mas não parava de contar os fatos daquela manhã. - E lá estava, o Chris perguntava alguma coisa sobre a festa, e depois perguntava de uma aposta, e Vic-ctor respondia que tinha ganho a aposta, ainda falava exatamente com essas palavras “eu ganhei a aposta do porco pode preparar a grana”.

Yuuri parou por um momento, falar o nome do platinado não era fácil para ele, por mais que quisesse negar, ainda gostava dele e ainda por cima tinham uma ligação agora, era Victor que havia tirado sua virgindade, em vários sentidos. O loiro olhava para ele pensando no que seria melhor de responder naquela altura da história, eram muitas informações.

\- Mas você não sabe se isso era referente a você Yuuri.

\- Claro que era Yurio! Dizia aposta do porco, você sabe muito bem que ele me deu aquele apelido absurdo que você adora usar pra me irritar!

\- O apelido é leitãozinho, eu nunca vi ele te chamando de porco.

\- Tanto faz eu era uma simples aposta, leitão porco quem liga pra qual exatamente era! Eu dei a minha primeira vez para um cara que só queria ganhar DINHEIRO EM CIMA DISSO! - Yuuri já estava um pouco exaltado, agora não era mais tristeza que lhe consumia e sim raiva.

\- Ok, se você tem tanta certeza foi porque perguntou pra ele não é mesmo? Ele admitiu isso tudo?

\- Não! Eu não perguntei, nem precisava, eu juntei minhas coisas e fui embora, não falei mais com ele, e aí ele foi embora pra faculdade e eu pensei que nunca mais ia precisar olhar naquela cara lind… horrível e desprezível. Ignorei suas mensagens e ligações mas agora ele apareceu na nossa escola! Ele não sabe que eu vi, e provavelmente tem algum outro interesse agora que veio cheio de segunda intenções, ele deve achar que eu sou sei lá.. Uma foda fácil ou qualquer coisa assim.

\- Você não deu nem uma chance do velho explicar, mas você quem sabe eu não vou me meter, só acho que vocês tem que se resolver porque você chorar descontroladamente toda vez que ele aparecer e faltar às aulas não vai resolver seu semestre!

\- Eu sei.

Yuuri se limitou a essas poucas palavras, dentro dele era um misto de alívio por ter desabafado o que estava preso em sua garganta a tantos meses, e um angústia por não ter resolvido realmente nada, mas pelo menos suas lágrimas haviam cessado, e seu coração estava um pouco mais leve, se jogou para trás recostando na cabeceira da cama e ficou em silêncio por um tempo, o amigo observava o moreno sem saber muito o que dizer ou o que fazer, optou por levantar e ir buscar salgadinhos, disse para o amigo se ajeitar melhor e deitou ao seu lado, colocaram qualquer filme bobo para passar na televisão e ficaram ali juntos sem dizer nada apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Acabaram dormindo, acordaram para jantar, Nikolai havia feito piroshki de katsudon, uma receita que ele havia inventado para os meninos no ano anterior, já que o prato favorito de Yurio era Piroshki e o de Yuuri era Katsudon. Desceram para comer e ficaram um tempo com o avô do loiro para compensar a tarde trancada no quarto, chorando, conversando e dormindo, conversaram banalidades e resolveram ir deitar que já estava tarde no dia seguinte tinha aula.

Otabek não havia mandado nem uma mensagem se quer para Yuri desde cedo, o que era bastante incomum já que os amigos costumavam trocar mensagens o dia todo, além das típicas conversas na janela. Yuuri deitou na cama debaixo da bicama do amigo, já o loiro antes de deitar afastou um pouco a cortina e viu a luz do quarto de Otabek acesa, porém a persiana do quarto dele estava semi fechada deixando só frestas abertas onde podiam se ver formas mas não completamente definidas, Yuri jurava que havia mais de uma pessoa no quarto, o que era estranho já que a Senhora Altin era bastante rígida quanto a visitas ainda mais a noite, porém ele podia apostar que tinha visto Isabella ali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booom pessoinhas,  
> foi isso, não briguem comigo pliiiis eu juro que tem mais explicação de tudo depois >.<  
> Obrigada a todos que estão lendo <3   
> Eu to adorando escrever e achando maravilhosa essa troca que temos, é isso beijinhos e até sexta que vem.   
> ;*


	6. To Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo pessoinhas
> 
> DESCUUUUUULPAAAAA não postar ontem, eh que eu tive DUAS fodendo provas no mesmo dia e não consegui nem entrar aqui pra poder postar, perdãosinho pliiiiis!!!
> 
> Obrigada mesmo por todo esse amorsinho de vocês, cada comentário e cada voto deixam meu coração mais feliz pra continuar escrevendo essa historia lindinha <3
> 
> Enfim chega de melação e vamos logo ao que interessa \o/
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem e nos vemos nas notas finais!
> 
> *3*

As primeiras três semanas de aula passaram rápido sem mais fortes emoções, não recebera mais notícias da situação de Yuuri e Victor mas também não vira o amigo chorar em desespero no banheiro mais nenhuma vez.

Esse início de aulas na verdade foi quase sem emoção alguma além de raiva por parte do loiro, afinal Otabek o estava largando frequentemente para fazer qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, com a namorada. Na quarta feira da semana anterior ele havia recusado um convite de jogar videogame com o amigo para ir a uma exposição sobre besouros, Yuri não consegui entender isso, o amigo amava videogame e odiava insetos, ele só poderia estar ficando louco, ele sabia que começos de namoro eram melosos e grudentos, mesmo nunca tendo namorado mas não imaginava que seria tão insuportável de assistir estando fora do tal relacionamento.

Além de tudo a falta de Otabek em sua rotina fazia com que o mais novo ficasse ainda mais tempo pensando sobre o amigo, isso não era nada bom já que frequentemente esses pensamentos levavam a idéias e desejos nada puritanos na cabeça do loiro, e sempre que esses devaneios o atingiam logo em seguida vinha uma onda de culpa e confusão em sua mente que levava pelo menos um banho gelado e algumas horas de sono para passar, isso quando o sono não rendia sonhos, enfim, Yuri estava realmente tentando negar seus recém descobertos sentimentos mas cada dia isso se fazia mais difícil.

O mais novo decidiu que era hora de parar com aqueles desejos e pensamentos antes que isso se tornasse algo que resultaria em desastre, pensou que o melhor modo de aquietar seus anseios era encontrando quem pudesse saciá-los e tirar o cazaque moreno de sua cabeça de uma vez, um ótimo lugar para isso era um pub que ficava na área mais nobre da cidade, quase ninguém da escola frequentava aquele lugar, não que o loiro se importasse de gente vendo ele agarrado a outros caras, era só que preferia não se relacionar com praticamente ninguém daquele colégio, além disso o pub era longe o suficiente para não dar de cara com Otabek e Isabella aos beijos e amassos.

Avisou ao avô que sairia a noite, e chegaria bem tarde, afinal era sexta não precisava acordar cedo no dia seguinte, mandou mensagem para Yuuri perguntando se ele queria ir mas o japonês não respondeu, provavelmente estava em alguma reunião de família, os pais do amigo eram muito chegados a juntar todos os quatro e fazer jantares ou viagens curtas pelas cidades vizinhas.

Como sua lista de amigos se resumia a duas pessoas decidiu que iria sozinho, foi para o banho pensando já em que roupa escolheria e o que faria com o cabelo, ao sair optou por um shorts de couro azul marinho justo, que não passava do meio de suas coxas, junto com uma blusa regata branca de decote profundo em V com transparência nas costas, seu coturno preto já surrado com meias arrastão brancas que iam abaixo dos joelhos, e pra completar uma camisa xadrez em tons de branco, azul e vermelho amarrada na cintura. Os cabelos prendeu um meio rabo com tranças laterais deixando a parte de baixo que já lhe alcançava um pouco além dos ombros solta.

Olhou-se no espelho e gostou, mas ainda faltava algo, foi até seu armário e colocou uma choker de couro preta com uma argola na frente, ela mais parecia uma coleira de cachorro mas Yuri se sentia bem com ela, além de extremamente sexy. Passou um batom nude matte nos lábios só pra dar um toque final e estava pronto, iria de ônibus e provavelmente voltaria de táxi ou algo assim, verificou o dinheiro, documento e celular nos bolsos e desceu as escadas para se despedir de Nikolai.

Recebeu um elogio pela aparência e uma advertência de juízo por parte do avô e saiu, estava quase no portão do jardim quando ouviu a voz conhecida que queria ignorar vindo do outro lado da cerca.

\- Yura! Oi!

\- Ah oi Beka. - a falta de animação na voz do loiro era perceptível

\- Uau você está incrível, vai sair pra onde?

Yuri não queria responder aquela pergunta, não queria nem estar tendo aquela conversa, o motivo principal de sua saída era exatamente esquecer aquele moreno de ombros largos e braços fortes que jamais poderia ser seu, existia.

\- Pro pub, aproveitar a sexta.

\- Poxa que pena ia te chamar para comer

\- Sua maravilhosa namorada não pode ir com você - Yuri tentava sem muito sucesso esconder a ironia em sua voz

\- Não, ela tem uma reunião na casa da avó ou algo assim. Você vai sozinho? Eu posso te acompanhar se quiser, não era minha ideia mas se estiver afim.

\- N-não precisa, o Yuuri vai comigo - o loiro mentiu, definitivamente hoje não queria Beka por perto, ainda mais com as intenções que tinha para aquela noite.

\- Ah entendi - Otabek colocou a mão atrás da cabeça como sempre fazia, não estava acostumado a ser rejeitado pelo amigo, mas sabia que estava em falta com ele desde que começara a namorar, então preferiu não forçar nada afinal a amizade deles sempre tinha fluido naturalmente. - sem problemas, acho que vou ficar por aqui ou falar com JJ mesmo. Boa noite Yura.

\- Boa noite Beka.

O mais novo saiu apressado não queria nem ao menos olhar para trás, sabia que tudo que havia desejado no último mês era sair sozinho com Otabek, mas justo hoje quando decidiu beijar outros caras exatamente para esquecer o moreno, ele vem e lhe convida pra comer, realmente o universo não estava conspirando a seu favor, Yuri esperava que isso mudasse naquela noite.

Chegou ao Pub, e agradeceu mentalmente por ter ido cedo e não ter que enfrentar uma fila gigantesca na porta, quando entrou no local percebeu como parecia sofisticado, tinha uma fraca iluminação em tons de roxo e azul na parte onde haviam algumas poucas mesas, já a pista era completa com todo tipo de luz colorida e piscante, o chão era de vidro e embaixo havia algo parecido com cristais que refletia toda essa luz e criava um efeito mágico junto com a fumaça que saia das máquinas, era um local bem bonito, na lateral havia um bar ao qual o loiro se dirigiu rapidamente, ele havia recebido uma pulseira roxa que indicava que ele era menor de idade, mas ainda assim valia a pena tentar conseguir algo mais forte do que coca cola.

Jogou algum charme para cima do barman e após uma ou duas olhadas para os lados verificando se o gerente ou alguém não estava observando conseguiu descolar um drink, azul com direito a vodka, e mais algumas outras coisas misturadas que Yuri não lembraria o que eram depois. Sentou em uma das mesas observando a pista que começava a encher, esperava que algum homem ali o fizesse esquecer tudo que lhe preocupava naqueles dias, haviam todos os tipos ali, altos, baixos, morenos, ruivos, loiros, alguns lhe chamaram bastante atenção, mas a música que tocava ainda não era propícia para dançar então permaneceu naquele canto do pub apenas admirando as possibilidades.

Via algumas mulheres também, bonitas e sedutoras, viu uma em particular que reconheceu era Mila a colega de classe de Otabek que estava toda feliz com JJ outro dia, a ruiva já era bonita mas ali parecia quase uma divindade, estava acompanhada de uma morena linda de cabelos longos que Yuri não fazia idéia de quem fosse mas as duas pareciam bastante íntimas, com trocas de olhares e mãos que pareciam dançar uma música só delas ao se encontrarem com os corpos uma da outra.

Percorreu novamente os olhos pelo salão e por um momento ficou completamente chocado, uma menina de pele clara, e cabelos escuros curtos se encontrava ali, estava vestida com uma mini saia jeans, um cropped verde claro que lhe caía pelos ombros e pelo batom um tanto borrado o loiro sabia que a noite estava animada pra ela, procurou Otabek por perto mas não o viu, será que ele havia conseguido tirar Isabella da reunião de sei lá quem e a levado para o pub só porque o loiro disse que estaria lá, isso era estranho e não era nem um pouco do feitio do moreno.

Levantou-se de onde estava e passou a vasculhar o local em busca do moreno, mas não o viu em lugar algum, isso estava ficando cada vez mais estranho, havia perdido também a arrogante namorada do melhor amigo de vista, será que era ela mesmo, sim, tinha certeza que era mas porque então ela estava lá sozinha enquanto Otabek estava em casa achando que ela passava a noite com a família, não teve muito tempo de encontrar as respostas pois uma mão lhe tocou os ombros fazendo-o se virar esperançoso de que fosse um dos gatinhos que havia visto mais cedo querendo curtir algo com ele, afinal era pra isso que estava ali.

Para infelicidade de Yuri quem estava ali na sua frente era a pessoa que ele provavelmente mais odiaria que estivesse, o canadense de olhos azuis sorria para o loiro, e o media de cima a baixo passando grosseiramente a língua nos lábios.

\- E aí tigrinho, não sabia que você frequentava esses lugares, uau você está uma delícia sabia. Adoraria experimentar você hoje, todinho, o que me diz? Pelo seu hálito sei que já tem álcool correndo por você. Já está pronto pra aceitar minha proposta? Juro que não vai se arrepender.

\- JJ essa é a última proposta que eu pretendo aceitar essa noite, não quero você nem nada que venha desse seu bolso abastecido pelos seus pais. - Yuri estava virando para sair quando teve seu braço segurado pelo moreno.

\- Não fala assim tigrinho que eu fico magoado, não sei porque reclama tanto do meu dinheiro se é com ele que eu posso te levar pro céu, basta você me dar uma oportunidade.

\- Talvez quando você for o último homem da terra eu pense sobre isso.

Com essas palavras Yuri se desvencilhou do mais velho e saiu para o meio da pista, não acreditava que haviam tantas pessoas do colégio naquele lugar, isso por que queria esquecer todos eles. Mas ainda não conseguia parar de pensar no porque a namorada de seu melhor amigo estava lá, sozinha, mentindo pra ele e aparentemente de batom borrado, na verdade não queria pensar nisso, nem mesmo tinha certeza do que viu, já tinha bebido e ainda por cima o ranço que tinha daquela garota talvez fosse o suficiente pra justificar a alucinação.

Atravessou a pista até o bar onde conseguiu outro drink colorido e alcoólico, era realmente fácil seduzir aqueles caras, foi acompanhado do copo para o meio da pista e começou a se mexer no ritmo das batidas, dançar era uma de suas paixões e modéstia a parte ele era muito bom nisso.

A noite foi passando e o número de drinks que o loiro bebeu aumentando, já estava um tanto tonto e pelas suas contas o copo em sua mão era o quarto, mas não tinha certeza podia ser o quinto ou o sexto também. No meio de uma música sentiu duas mãos lhe pegarem firmemente pela cintura, continuou dançando sem olhar pra trás, apenas aproveitava o que parecia ser o início de algo bastante interessante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallooooo 
> 
> finalmente ta aqui a atualização dessa semana, e ai gostaram??? Próximo capitulo prometeeee XD
> 
> vou postar no dia certo agora com certeza hahaha e mais uma vez obrigada pelo amorsinho de vcs pra essa história lindinha. Até semana que vem
> 
> *3*


	7. Pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo pessoinhas, 
> 
> olha eu aqui um dia mais cedo pq eu sou ansiosa para um caralho e também pq eu queria compensar semana passada que atrasei esse amorzinho de fic pra vocês. Obrigada mais uma vez por todo o amorzinho e kudos *--* 
> 
> Eeeeenfim espero que gostem, não briguem muito comigo eu juro juuuuro que ainda é uma Otayuri. Beijinhos e nos vemos nas notas finais 
> 
> *3*

Yuri não sabia a quanto tempo estava naquela dança com o desconhecido, mas já havia se entregado aquilo completamente, fosse pelo álcool ou pelo desespero de esquecer os pensamentos indecentes em relação a Otabek, virou-se finalmente de frente para o estranho e teve uma ótima surpresa ao ver um ruivo alto, forte e com um ar de intelectual ali, ele ainda lhe segurava a cintura e que agora havia aproximado seus corpos subindo uma das mãos para a nuca do loiro.

 

Não demorou muito os dois estavam aos beijos, se atracando em algum canto da balada, sem nenhum tipo de pudor aparentemente, o caso era que o loiro estava desesperado para tirar Beka da cabeça e graças ao álcool não estava mais raciocinando direito aquela noite.  
Quando se deu conta já estava em um dos sofás que ficavam em uma área reservada do pub, precisava ter algum tipo de acesso VIP que ele com certeza não tinha para chegar lá, era um local tão bonito quanto a área comum, haviam alguns sofás bem grandes, separados entre si por cortinas que davam certa privacidade, um salão grande com um mastro de pole dance no meio era uma área comum entre todos os sofás, continuaram ali aos beijos e a temperatura foi esquentando, logo o ruivo estava sentado com Yuri em seu colo, um joelho apoiado de cada lado do corpo do gostoso desconhecido, as mãos do outro passeavam pelo corpo esguio do loiro e logo lhe abriram o shorts, começando a apalpar o membro dele ainda por cima da cueca boxer.

 

Aquilo pegou Yuri de surpresa, ok não era inocente ao ponto de acreditar que não fariam nada naquele local extremamente propício pra isso, mas não esperava tanta objetividade por parte daquele ruivo que aliás nem sabia o nome, não queria se entregar totalmente para um estranho, mas talvez fosse a melhor opção. A cabeça do loiro girava, afinal não era pra isso que fora até ali? Porque agora estava tão relutante quanto a fazer aquilo que mais queria? Balançou a cabeça pra limpar os pensamentos e voltou a dar um longo e luxurioso beijo no rapaz abaixo de si.  
O ruivo, que parecia ser mais velho que Yuri, porém ainda sim tinha a mesma pulseira roxa que ele, se levantou ligeiramente do sofá, sustentando o peso do loiro e girando os corpos deitou o outro agora ficando por cima observando com desejo aquele corpo sensual e atraente abaixo de si, abaixou um pouco o shorts de couro e voltou a masturbar o parceiro, só que dessa vez com a mão por dentro da cueca, o loiro soltou um gemido baixo e contido, afinal estava com medo de ser pego em tal situação, por mais conhecimento que tivesse sobre sexo isso era uma coisa que nunca havia feito com outra pessoa.

 

Puxou o ruivo pela nuca e lhe deu um chupão no pescoço, podia sentir seu pau sendo massageado, e ficando cada vez mais excitado, e via também o volume se formando na calça do mais velho, queria retribuir o prazer que sentia naquele momento mas estava com tanta vergonha que tudo que fez foi cobrir o rosto e voltar a gemer baixo. 

 

\- Deixe me ver você gatinho. - o ruivo tirou a mão que cobria a face de Yuri da frente - Esse seu rosto corado ardendo de desejo me dá tanto tesão que eu não quero mais esperar.

 

A voz do ruivo era firme e sedutora, o que deixou Yuri a beira do seu ápice, queria muito fazer aquilo mas queria que fosse com Otabek, lá estava o moreno de novo atormentando os pensamentos do amigo, será que nem naquela hora ele conseguia esquecer o cazaque. Yuri levou as mãos até o cinto do parceiro e o desafivelou, baixando-lhe as calças até a altura dos joelhos , pode ver o quão grande era o membro do ruivo e começou a ficar receoso do que aconteceria ali.

 

\- Você tem ca-camisinha? - a voz do loiro falhou ao ver o outro abaixar a própria cueca boxer e saltar para fora o maior pau que Yuri já vira ao vivo.

 

\- Sempre - respondeu o outro enquanto abaixava agora a cueca do loiro levando cueca e shorts até a altura dos tornozelos do mais novo.

 

O ruivo se inclinou e deu mais um beijo em Yuri, percebendo que ele estava tenso, brincou ainda um pouco com o membro do outro e sussurrou em seu ouvido algumas coisas indecentes demais para um rapaz de 16 ou 17 anos saber. O loiro corou mas sorriu, passava a mão pelas costas chegando a bunda do parceiro onde não se conteve e deixou uma leve marca pelo apertão forte que dera ali.

 

A surpresa veio quando o ruivo deu dois dedos para Yuri que entendeu que deveria chupá-los, ele era virgem mas já havia consumido muita pornografia na internet suficiente pra saber como as coisas aconteciam, deixou-os bem úmidos respirando fundo porém ofegante às vezes só de imaginar o que viria, então o mais velho levou os dedos a própria entrada, soltando um gemido longo, observando a cara de espanto do menor, deu um beijo no peitoral descoberto pela camiseta levantada do loiro enquanto com a mão livre pegava uma camisinha no bolso da calça que já estava jogada no chão e entregava-a ao mais novo.

 

\- Não se preocupa loirinho, eu gosto de receber prazer. - dito isso deu um sorriso safado, e voltou a movimentar os próprios dedos dentro de si.  
Yuri abriu um pouco desajeitado a embalagem e colocou a proteção de látex em seu membro, olhava o ruivo com uma mistura ainda de surpresa e de muito desejo, aquela cena era muito excitante, mas não conseguia parar de desviar os pensamentos de como seria seu moreno ali acima de si, pronto para fazer aquilo.

 

O maior se posicionou por cima de Yuri e lentamente sentou no pau do loiro, gemendo agora alto e sem pudor, e por vezes rebolando para aliviar o incômodo. O mais novo por sua vez quase não se aguentou, gemeu e revirou os olhos jogando a cabeça para trás quando todo seu membro estava dentro do outro, segurou para não gozar antes do que queria e deixar de aproveitar aquele momento, era tudo muito mais intenso do que jamais experimentara, mesmo com seus brinquedinhos sexuais que ele guardava a sete chaves no quarto.

 

Não demorou muito o ruivo passou a rebolar no colo do outro, ele gemia cada vez mais arfante, Yuri também gemia já não tinha espaço para achar vergonha naquilo, o parceiro subia e descia por vezes fazendo o pau do loiro sair quase completamente de sua entrada para depois entrar com tudo novamente, o mais novo não aguentou aquilo por muito tempo e percebendo que iria chegar ao seu ápice, levou uma das mãos ao pau do ruivo e começou a masturba-lo num ritmo constante enquanto olhava para todas as expressões de prazer do outro acima de si.

 

Em uma última descida rápida Yuri se desfez dentro do ruivo, que com mais duas ou três reboladas e movimentos rápidos da mão do loiro chegou ao seu ápice também e sujou o abdômen do menor com seu semem. Saiu de cima do outro para que ele pudesse retirar e amarrar a camisinha deixando-a no chão ao lado do sofá, pegou a calça caída e tirou um pacote de lenços que estendeu ao loiro.

 

\- Desculpe por isso, não consegui me conter. - Apontava para o abdômen sujo do parceiro, agora o ruivo parecia muito mais acanhado do que a alguns poucos minutos atrás.

 

\- Não tem problema.

 

Yuri se limpou e sentou no sofá, ajeitou o shorts e soltou os cabelos que já estavam mais emaranhados do que trançados a essa altura, limpou os cantos da boca onde sentia o batom nude borrado, e se virou para admirar o parceiro ainda sem acreditar no que tinha feito, era de longe sua maior loucura da vida.

 

\- Anh aliás, eu sou Yuri, prazer. - não sabia se era uma boa se apresentar daquela forma depois de tudo mas estava curioso para saber o nome do ruivo sedutor ao seu lado que já estava de pé e completamente recomposto.

 

\- Literalmente prazer, e eu já sabia gatinho, você foi uma delícia, o meu nome eu deixo você descobrir depois. - dizendo isso ele se abaixou e deu mais um beijo, dessa vez sem nenhuma luxúria no mais novo, virou e saiu pela cortina deixando um loiro confuso, sozinho e sem fôlego.  
Yuri se recompôs o mais rápido que conseguiu do choque, o ruivo sabia mesmo quem era ele, ou só havia dito isso como forma de não responder quem ele era, se ele realmente o conhecia já era intenção dele ficar consigo, ou foi de momento, mil dúvidas brotavam na cabeça do rapaz que ali acabava de ajeitar os cabelos para sair daquele lugar que a poucos instantes foi palco da sua primeira vez, e ele nem se dava conta disso de tanto que eu interior borbulhava em perguntas que apenas aquela única frase do ruivo misterioso havia despertado nele.

 

Se encaminhou de volta a área normal do pub, havia mais pessoas do que antes, ele não fazia ideia de que horas eram mas com certeza já passava das três da manhã, estava cansado tanto física quanto psicologicamente, sabia que se fosse pra casa acabaria por não conseguir dormir. O pior era que quando estava assim era empre Otabek quem o ajudava, o acalmava e fazia com que o loiro tivesse uma boa noite de sono mas hoje, justo hoje, não poderia pedir esse auxílio.

 

Resolveu por ir embora, foi até o caixa pagou sua comanda e saiu do lugar, pegou o celular para verificar as horas e chamar um táxi ou algo do gênero, eram 4h23 da manhã, com certeza iria morrer no sábado inteiro depois de tudo que havia bebido, abriu o aplicativo e logo um carro parava na frente do pub.

 

O cansaço do jovem era tanto que ele nem se deu o trabalho de verificar a placa nem nada, apenas achou que era um carro muito chique para o preço da corrida que havia aparecido no aplicativo, entrou pela porta de trás dando boa noite ao motorista e a fechou, logo ouviu o barulho da porta travar, até então nada fora do comum, mas foi a voz que lhe respondeu o boa noite que fez os pelos do braço do loiro se arrepiarem.  
Olhou e no banco do motorista estava o moreno de cabelos azuis, o rosto um tanto corado pelo álcool que provavelmente havia ingerido. Yuri tentou abrir a porta para sair mas ela não destravava.

 

\- Não adianta tigrinho, tem trava anti crianças, que nesse caso serve pra manter esse meu tigrinho que só me rejeita, mas aceita qualquer outro, perto de mim. - dizendo isso Jean saiu com o carro em alta velocidade pela rua, Yuri não sabia pra onde iam mas tinha certeza que não seria para o conforto de sua casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeee foi isso, muita coisa rolando, muito mistério no ar ainda... não briguem comigo pliiiis por terminar desse jeito eu prometo que tudo vai começar a se encaixar logo logo (ok talvez não tããããõ logo assim maaas enfim...) 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, se quiserem falar alguma coisa vem nos comentários bebê que eu respondo com muito amorzinho <3 
> 
>  
> 
> e é isso até semana que vem *3*


	8. Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola olha eu aqui de novo pessoinhas,  
> aqui vai mais um capítulo ja que eu deixei vocês angustiados na semana passada pelo que eu vi. Mais uma vez obrigada pelo amorsinho e espero que gostem. 
> 
> Qualquer coisa comentários são mais que bem vindos *-*
> 
> *3*

\- Que brincadeira mais sem graça Jean, para esse carro e me deixa descer! - Yuri se espichava e tentava alcançar o botão de destravamento que ficava perto do volante mas JJ apenas tirava a mão do loiro antes que ele conseguisse.

\- Não estou brincando tigrinho, e seria bom você parar de se debater e me atrapalhar pois eu não estou afim de bater o carro, eu estou falando muito sério, você só me rejeita mas não pense que eu não vi você se engraçando e sumindo com aquele ruivo, qual seu problema comigo? - a voz do canadense estava claramente alterada pelo álcool ingerido que a julgar pelo seu modo de dirigir não tinha sido pouco.

\- Todos os possíveis! Não tem graça isso me deixa descer! Eu quero ir pra minha casa seu mauricinho de merda metido a besta! - Yuri estava visivelmente alterado, não só pelo álcool que ainda circulava em seu interior como pela raiva que estava de ter sido burro e entrado naquele carro, e ainda mais raiva por tudo que isso havia resultado.

\- Sabe Tigrinho, assim você me ofende, eu estava até planejando te levar pra sua casa se você fosse comportado e me respondesse direito, mas pelo visto você vai ser sempre um selvagem mesmo então eu tenho uma ideia muito mais interessante de onde te levar, pra poder aproveitar dessa sua energia toda e dessa sua boca suja de outro jeito.

JJ mal havia acabado de falar os pelos da nuca de Yuri se arrepiaram, era medo que ele estava sentindo ali, pela primeira vez pensou, será que aquele garoto seria capaz de alguma coisa com ele a força? O loiro sabia que o canadense gostava dele,ou pelo menos o desejava, uma vez que ele sempre dizia que queria fazer coisas além com o mais novo, mas jamais cogitou a possibilidade de que o moreno fosse fazer nada mais que falar demais e passar uma ou outra mão boba pelo seu corpo em horas inoportunas.

A mente de Yuri estava em branco, não sabia o que podia fazer, pegou o celular mas viu que o aparelho acabou sem bateria naquele momento, o que aconteceu a seguir foi tão rápido que o mais novo não saberia descrever.

O carro de Jean deu uma freada violenta, Yuri teve que se segurar para não voar para frente do carro. Havia uma luz forte vindo de fora, como um único farol que apontava diretamente para dentro do carro. Uma moto havia parado bem de frente com eles, por conta da claridade não conseguia identificar quem estava sobre ela, mas viu que quem quer que fosse descia e ia em direção a janela do motorista.

O loiro ouviu o de olhos azuis xingar baixo e bater a mão fechada no volante, enquanto baixava o vidro para falar com quem estava ali fora.

\- Eu não consigo acreditar em você Jean! Sério isso?! Achei que você estava fazendo uma brincadeira de mal gosto como sempre quando comentou sobre levar o Yuri pra onde vc queria!

\- Calma Mila eu ia levar ele pra casa só.

\- Mentira! Você sabe muito bem que o caminho da casa dele é pra lá, pra cá apenas é aquele lugar horrível onde vc sempre se mete.

A cabeça do mais novo girava e ele tentava entender a situação, a voz da ruiva vinha carregada de raiva, mas como ela sabia onde ele morava? Ele não conseguia organizar seus pensamentos, só queria sair daquele carro, se debruçou entre os bancos da frente e conseguir aproveitar a distração de Jean para alcançar o botão de destravar as portas. Ouviu que os dois ainda discutiam mas não prestava atenção direito nas palavras, conseguiu abrir a porta e saiu.

\- Vem Yuri eu te levo. - Mila já estava com o capacete da moto extendido para ele

\- Não obrigada, eu só quero ir pra casa em paz, eu chamo um carro.

\- Não me pareceu que deu muito certo esse se plano, quando te vi entrando no carro desse imbecil aqui lá na frente da boate. Eu sei onde você mora, é vizinho do Altin não é?

\- Eu, bem.. Não estava prestando atenção. Só isso. - Yuri não olhava para a ruiva, estava com vergonha por alguma pessoa ter visto que ele não tinha nem a capacidade de entrar no carro que havia ele mesmo chamado. Mas estava aliviado de estar fora do carro de JJ graças a essa mesma pessoa.

\- Vem, eu não vou te fazer nenhum mal. - ela estendeu novamente o capacete para o mais novo que dessa vez o pegou nas mãos e começou a andar em direção a moto que ainda estava com o farol iluminando toda aquela cena.

\- Porra Tigrinho, não faz isso, eu não ia fazer nada estava só brincando com você! - JJ tentava inutilmente se desculpar e convencer Yuri a entrar no carro novamente - Vem aqui eu te levo, já ia te levar mesmo. - Mas ao que ele tentou abrir a porta Mila bateu ela de volta com tanta força que o canadense nem tentou mais fazer nada, apenas deu ré e saiu dali sem dizer mais nada.

A ruiva foi até próximo a moto onde o loiro a aguardava ainda encarando o chão enquanto se abraçava, sentia uma onda de alívio percorrendo seu corpo, só percebeu ali que estava realmente assustado com o que Jean poderia ter feito caso Mila não tivesse interrompido. Ela tocou o ombro do mais novo e sentiu como ele estava gelado, abriu o alforge da moto e tirou uma jaqueta de couro marrom de dentro.

\- Coloque isto se não vai congelar até chegarmos lá, ela é da minha namorada que roubou do irmão dela então deve te servir bem.

\- O - obrigada…

Subiram na moto e partiram para a direção oposta a que o carro de Jean havia vindo, não trocaram palavras durante o trajeto, o frio batia nas pernas do mais novo que batia os dentes freneticamente, se ele não estivesse usando a jaqueta com certeza ficaria doente no dia seguinte. Não demorou muito chegaram ao bairro onde o mais novo morava, ele já reconhecia as casas e os locais próximos, mais alguns minutos e a moto estava sendo estacionada na frente da casa de Otabek. Ambos desceram e Yuri tirou a jaqueta e a passou para a ruiva.

\- Bom, não sabia vizinho de qual lado então parei aqui que parecia mais fácil.

\- Ah sim, eu moro nessa daqui. - o loiro apontou para sua casa, que estava com todas as luzes internas apagadas, com certeza seu avô já estava dormindo. - bom obrigado e desculpa pelo incômodo todo.

\- Não tem que se desculpar, o Jean consegue ser um babaca as vezes, mas toma cuidado da próxima vez tá. Eu não vou estar sempre aí pra te salvar. - a garota deu um sorriso e bagunçou os cabelos do mais novo com a mão, ele ia reclamar mas percebeu que não estava em condição pra isso e também que aquilo havia sido um gesto de carinho.

\- Tá, mas como você sabia? Tipo de tudo, da ideia daquele imbecil maldito até onde eu moro?

\- Ah no pub eu e Sara encontramos o JJ depois de ele se despedir de uma morena que me pareceu muito com aquela garota nova lá da escola, aí ele começou a beber e reclamar de como vc estava lá lindo e não dava a mínima pra ele, e quando vc saiu da pista com aquele ruivo gostoso amigo do Jean ele ficou resmungando que ia te levar embora, que você ia cair de amores por ele e bla bla bla. O resto foi meio sorte meio acaso, eu sai um pouco depois de você e te vi na calçada chamando o carro enquanto eu me ajeitava pra sair com a moto, então vi quando o carro do JJ te pegou, eu não achei que ele fosse fazer realmente o que havia dito, mas o segui por via das dúvidas, quando vi que ele não estava te levando pra casa eu interrompi o rolê dele. Quanto a sua casa, o Altin fala bastante de você, que vocês sempre foram amigos, que são vizinhos e tudo mais, aí foi fácil já que eu já vim aqui algumas vezes pra ver essa belezinha de moto que ele tem.

\- Ah sim entendi, mas pera como assim ruivo amigo do JJ, e a morena você ta falando que estava lá era a Isabella?

\- Não falei que era a Isabella disse que parecia com ela. Quanto ao ruivo não sei nada dele, só que ele é amigo do Jean, já vi os dois algumas vezes juntos em festas e tudo mais, ele não é da nossa escola mas tá sempre por perto quando saímos todos juntos. Bom já está bem mais tarde do que eu planejava então eu vou indo. Se cuida viu Yuri.

\- Sim pode deixar mais uma vez obrigada. - Yuri foi em direção ao portão de sua casa enquanto ouvia a ruiva ligar a moto e sair perturbando a paz daquela rua silenciosa.

Entrou em casa e subiu para seu quarto, trocou a roupa por um pijama e se jogou na cama ligando o celular no carregador ao lado, achou que pelo cansaço iria desmaiar de sono mas os últimos eventos e informações da noite não estavam deixando sua mente tranquila para que isso acontecesse, logo a luz do celular acendeu e uma série de vibrações consecutivas fez com que Yuri pegasse o aparelho para ver quem tinha tanta urgência em atrapalhar sua tentativa de dormir.

Eram uma série de mensagens de Beka, havia uma pergunta de como estava a festa de mais cedo e depois uma chuva de perguntas de tudo bem, várias interrogações, e por fim um emoji de Joinha que havia sido mandada naquele exato minuto. A pergunta que rondava a mente de Yuri era porque Otabek estava acordado ate agora esperando ele e o que ele sabia daquela noite pra estar tão preocupado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeee foi isso, viu tudo deu certo no final, booom pelo menos até agora.
> 
> Vamos ver o que o Beka quer tanto falar com o Yuri e o que ele sabe afinal de tudo que aconteceu...
> 
> Bjinhos e vejo vocês semana que vem \o
> 
> *3*


	9. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pessoinhas, 
> 
> olha eu aqui novamente ^^ 
> 
> Deixa eu avisar que esse capítulo ta meio curtinho pois ou eru deixava ele assim ou eu prolongava demaaaaais com muita coisa que tem pra acontecer depois, então desculpa mas ele ta legal siiim. \o/ 
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem xuxu <3

Quando Yuri se sentou na cama, acendeu a luz e abriu a janela viu que Otabek já estava parado do outro lado esperando por ele. Sua cara não parecia nada boa e o loiro pode ver que um bloco de folhas estava no colo do amigo, ele foi levantando uma após a outra formando uma enorme mensagem cheia de perguntas.

“Você está bem?”

“Ele te fez algo”

“Jean me disse que ele parecia ser uma pessoa ruim”

“Ele disse que você bebeu demais”

“Você entendeu tudo errado aparentemente”

“Amanhã vou falar com a Mila também”

O mais novo não estava entendendo nada, como assim Jean era a pessoa ruim daquela história, qual foi a mentira que ele havia contado a Otabek para que ele estivesse desesperado do jeito que aparentava estar?! Logo o loiro passou a escrever em suas próprias folhas respostas curtas, objetivas e que ele esperava que Beka entendesse, foi levantando plaquinha após plaquinha para tentar fazer as coisas mais claras.

“Estou bem, não graças ao JJ”

“JJ é o cara ruim dessa porra”

“Eu não bebi demais”

“Ele ia me sequestrar”

“A Mila foi a única que me ajudou”

“O que aquele babaca te falou?”

“Ele mentiu!!!”

Não se passou dois segundos que Yuri havia levantado a última folha seu celular vibrou, era uma chamada, aparentemente só as placas não resolviam muito no tanto que tinha que ser explicado naquela história.

\- Alô! Yuri como assim? JJ me ligou desesperado aqui preocupado com você!

\- Aquela cobra de duas caras estava só preocupado com ele mesmo Beka! Ele me trancou no carro dele e ia me levar pra deus sabe onde se a Mila não tivesse impedido aquele imbecil pervertido mau caráter!!! - a raiva na voz de Yuri era quase tangível, ele só queria dormir e esquecer aquilo tudo, mas com toda aquela conversa era praticamente impossível agora.

\- Claro que não, ele me disse tudo, você estava muito bêbado, ele viu você na festa e aí então ele só queria te ajudar, vocês devem ter confundido Jean nunca faria mal a uma mosca, ele pode ser egocêntrico e atirado mas não faria isso ele é meu amigo eu o conheço.

\- Tá, acredita nele então, eu sei o que aconteceu porque eu estava lá! Eu também sou seu amigo caso você não se lembre! Se você me ligou pra ficar defendendo o Jean nem precisava Otabek!

\- Eu não quero discutir Yura mas você pelo que eu te conheço sempre bebe demais. Eu só fiquei preocupado com você, e o cara do pub? Ele te fez alguma coisa, JJ disse que você sumiu um tempo lá.

\- A Otabek me poupe de ter que te dar satisfações, ele fez sim muitas coisas, nós fizemos aliás, e foi uma maravilha. - o loiro não queria entrar nesse assunto mas a raiva era tanta que despejou tudo de uma vez no mais velho. - Agora se me der licença eu quero dormir e esquecer que aquele canadense maldito existe, pois até a animação da noite da minha primeira vez ele estragou.

\- S-sua.. primeira vez?! Com um cara completamente estranho? Em um bar? - Otabek tinha surpresa e o que parecia uma certa tristeza em sua voz, mas o mais novo não queria saber de prolongar aquela conversa que já estava desagradável o suficiente para ele.

\- É Otabek, sexo casual conhece?! Não vem me julgar não que eu sei muito bem como foi a sua primeira vez na cabine de projeção em cima do auditório. Agora tchau! Passar bem!

\- Ma… - O mais velho não conseguiu terminar a frase, quando olhou o telefone já havia sido desligado e o amigo rapidamente fechado a cortina e apagado as suas luzes, ele estava realmente preocupado se o loiro estava bem mas sabia que naquele momento seria inútil conversar com ele, a raiva quase transbordava do corpo magro e pequeno de Yuri.

Então não achou outra alternativa a não ser dormir, ou tentar pelo menos, afinal as palavras de Yuri apenas borbulhavam em sua mente, ele havia tido sua primeira vez, com um cara, um estranho no pub, o moreno se perguntava por que aquilo estava incomodando tanto dentro dele. Com certeza era apenas uma preocupação natural de amigo, ou será que não?

O sábado para Yuri começou cedo, uma vez que ele não havia conseguido dormir direito acabou desistindo de tentar e levantou a hora que ouviu que seu avô já perambulava pela casa, foi ao banheiro fez sua higiene matinal e tomou um banho já que havia apenas trocado de roupa na noite anterior, a ressaca começava a dar sinais de que estava ali, sua cabeça latejava um pouco e sentia muita mas muita sede mesmo, talvez voltasse pra cama mais tarde quando o cansaço realmente cobrasse seu preço.

Se aprontou com uma camiseta regata qualquer e um shorts de academia, daqueles que geralmente se vê meninas usando, curto e com abertura lateral, o loiro gostava de usar todo tipo de roupa contanto que fizesse ele bem, não tinha essa coisa de roupas para meninos e meninas, então até para um sábado qualquer em casa ele acabava sempre bonito.

Desceu as escadas, nem se deu o trabalho de levar o celular, sabia que lá teriam muitas mensagens e ligações com as quais não queria lidar no momento, ao chegar no andar de baixo começou a ouvir um burburinho da cozinha, imaginou que o avô estivesse com o rádio ou a televisão ligadas, qual não foi sua surpresa que ao passar pela porta lá estava ele, perfeitamente sentado, em sua calça de moletom cinza rotineira e camiseta regata preta daquelas de esporte que eram em parte um tecido meio transparente com furinhos e que deixava aqueles braços definidos, que ultimamente habitavam as fantasias do mais novo, a mostra, lá estava Otabek.

Ele ficava muito à vontade com Nicolai uma vez que quase morava lá de tanto que passaram juntos todos esses anos os dois meninos, o loiro teve a intenção de dar dois passos pra trás e fingir que nunca havia pisado naquela cozinha mas já era tarde e não poderia fazer isso sem parecer estranho demais ou uma fuga descarada.

\- Bom dia Yurochka! Acordou cedo, achei que não te veria até a hora do almoço pelo menos.

\- Bom dia vovô, e bom dia Beka. Eu não consegui dormir direito, só isso.

\- Bom dia Yura, vim passar pra ver como você estava, e talvez a gente possa ir dar uma volta. - O moreno claramente fazia olhares e expressões significativas para o amigo, na intenção de fazê-lo entender que precisavam conversar, mas sem deixar o idoso do recinto perceber.

\- Eu acho que n… - o mais novo não conseguiu nem terminar a frase pois seu avô já tratou de ir respondendo por ele.

\- Claro, que ótima ideia Otabek, meu Yurochka precisa dar uma volta saudável, sem pessoas aleatórias mesmo, ultimamente só anda estudando e não sai pra nada, tirando ontem é claro mas acho uma idéia magnífica, se quiserem podem almoçar aqui depois do passeio de vocês.

\- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, estou cansado e quero dormir! - o loiro queria passar um ar determinado, não ia sair com Otabek só porque seu avô achava que ele devia, ainda mais que o moreno não havia acreditado no que ele disse na noite anterior, e estava defendendo Jean ainda por cima.

\- Ah Yura por favor, só um pouco. - A cara de cachorro manhoso que o mais velho fazia era sempre o que levava Yuri a fazer tudo que o amigo pedia, a maior parte rendendo histórias muito engraçadas porém em sua maioria desastrosas.

\- Está bem,mas rápido e então só uma volta, e ali na praça do final da rua eu preciso mesmo dormir depois. - por mais bravo que estivesse ele nunca resistia a esses pedidos de Otabek, ainda mais com aquela cara sofredora e com os músculos que estavam semi aparentes naquela blusa.

Acabaram então o café da manhã sem mais grandes conversas, a cabeça do mais novo fervilhava em pensamentos, foram com certeza as 24 horas mais turbulentas da sua vida, até aquele momento pelo menos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eee foi isso, espero que vocês tenham curtido, estou tentando loucamente manter o ritmo de um capítulo por semana maaas ta bem difícil pois a facul não ajuda na minha vida, e ainda tem o trabalha e tudo mais, porém eu to tentando mas me perdoem se os próximos capítulos saírem um pouco atrasados, eu vou tentar ao maaaaaximo pra isso não acontecer. Desculpaaa e não desistam de mim pliiiiis *-----* (carinha de gatinho do shreck)
> 
> Mas é isso, nos falamos nos comentários e eu espero real oficial que vocês estejam gostando de ler tanto quanto eu to curtindo escrever essa história. 
> 
> Bjinhos *3*


	10. Sleepy Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola xuxus lindos   
> conseguiiii o capítulo dessa semana vai sair hoje \o/ 
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem pois eu fiquei bastante empolgada escrevendo (eu sei q eu quase sempre falo isso mas é que eu to amando real oficial escrever essa fic)!!! 
> 
> Desculpa se tiver algum erro ou ficar confuso algumas coisas é que eu to sem ninguém pra Betar, pq quem fazia isso era meu boy mas ele ta ocupadíiiissimo também, entãaao sorry. Mas se vcs acharem alguma coisa pode me falar. 
> 
> Bom nos vemos nas notas finais *3*

Otabek e Yuri sairam da casa do mais novo em direção a praça em um silêncio pesado e denso, nenhum dos dois queria iniciar a conversa que ambos sabiam que acabaria em uma provável briga, já que teimosia o moreno tinha de sobra e paciência faltava ao loiro. Foram no mais pleno silêncio sepulcral até a praça no final da rua, já estavam inclusive quase completando uma volta inteira nela quando o mais novo resolveu abrir a boca, já que daquele modo não iriam acabar aquilo nunca, e Yuri realmente precisava dormir, seu corpo mostrava indícios de que desligaria a qualquer momento.

 

\- Fala Otabek, o que você tem de tão importante pra me falar, pra você ter acordado no sábado de manhã, até hoje só te vi fazer isso pra mexer na moto.

\- Yura, sabe, eu realmente estou preocupado com você, tudo que aconteceu ontem, não sei se eu reagi como deveria e… Sabe. É que eu simplesmente não consigo ver o Jean fazendo o que você me disse, mas depois eu mandei mensagem pra Mila, ela me falou umas coisas…. Ah eu, não sei.. Eu…

 

O moreno cada vez que tentava começar uma nova frase só se enrolava mais e mais, o menor não sabia como reagir, esperava outro sermão, esperava mais questionamentos, mas jamais esperava um pedido de desculpas do amigo, não que ele já não tivesse se desculpado outras vezes, mas nunca tão rápido, porém uma coisa estava incomodando fortemente o menor ali, Beka não havia acreditado nele, ele havia apenas acreditado em Mila, e mesmo assim ainda parecia não estar convencido sobre a culpa de JJ. Isso começou a deixar Yuri nervoso, e irritado, a cada frase atrapalhada que o mais velho começava a tentar falar e não terminava, o outro ia ficando cada vez mais puto da vida.

 

\- Quer dizer que você precisa da Mila pra acreditar em mim?! Não basta eu te contar?! Não basta os anos onde eu nunca menti pra você?! Eu não to acreditando que você me tirou de casa pra continuar achando que o seu amiguinho canadense é inocente! - Yuri a essa hora já berrava, estava explodindo de raiva, mil misturas de sensações estavam dentro do seu peito e não conseguia tempo para organizá-las.

\- Não Yura, não é isso, mas você beb…

\- Sério Otabek? Eu bebi e por isso você não acredita?! Pra sua informação o playboy sequestrador também bebeu, aliás dirigiu bêbado, eu nunca tive tanto medo do que poderia acontecer quanto eu tive ontem! Sim eu bebi, sim eu fiz várias coisas mas eu NÃO MINTO pra você, achei que já sabia disso.

 

A pele branca do loiro estava toda em tons de vermelho, o sangue fervia e por mais vontade de contar ao amigo sobre ter visto possivelmente Isabella no Pub, preferiu omitir, ele já não havia acreditado nem na história com Jean que o mais novo tinha certeza que acontecera, quanto mais acreditaria numa coisa que ele achava que tinha visto. Ele virou-se então para direção de sua casa, não queria ficar mais ali, não queria mais aquela conversa e estava farto, seu cansaço havia intensificado com tudo aquilo, e seu nível de irritação precisaria de um chá de camomila com maracujá para acalmar senão seu sono seria repleto de sonhos conturbados com certeza.

-Yura por favor, não vai, volta aqui, eu preciso… eu preciso… Yura por favor… eu... - nem mesmo Otabek sabia do que precisava, ele não tinha contra argumentos para o que ouvira ali, mas a angústia que se formava em seu peito ao ver o menor indo embora naquele estado, mais bravo com ele do que jamais estivera, nem mesmo quando o moreno acidentalmente rasgou um braço do Boris na época em que os dois eram mais novos.

Tudo que aconteceu foi tão rápido que nem ao menos deu tempo do mais velho assimilar, em um momento Yuri estava gritando, depois se distanciando pela calçada, ele ainda gritava e estava vermelho da cabeça aos pés, no momento seguinte ele estava estirado no chão, seu joelho e cotovelo ralados, escorria um filete fino de sangue da lateral da sua cabeça, e logo após isso Otabek já o carregava nos braços correndo em direção sua própria casa, colocando o mais novo na cama, pegando uma toalha úmida para limpar e verificar os ferimentos que pareciam superficiais, e ao mesmo tempo tentando acordar o amigo.

O moreno, limpou e esterilizou as leves escoriações que o menor tinha, já estava acostumado a fazer isso afinal no time sempre tinha alguém machucado e sangrando, Yuri abriu o olho praticamente no momento em que o amigo lhe colava o último curativo na têmpora, de onde havia escorrido o sangue.

\- Be..ka, onde.. Porq-ue... - As palavras estavam desconexas, na verdade o loiro estava numa mistura de torpor pelo sono, e dor pelos ralados, ainda tinha o fato de sua cabeça estar doendo insanamente, afinal não bastava a ressaca, ele havia caído de cara no chão praticamente.

\- Calma, Yura, não precisa falar, você desmaiou e ralou o joelho, eu te trouxe aqui pois minha mãe não está e o alarde seria menor, descansa, não precisa se preocupar eu já avisei Nikolai sobre você estar aqui. - Otabek se encontrava sentado na cama perto da cabeceira, ele fez um leve afago nos cabelos loiros e longos do amigo deitado, e sorriu, achava uma graça quando Yuri parecia filhote de gatinho perdido como ele estava agora, lhe direcionando um olhar terno e suave.

O loiro nem se deu o trabalho de responder, não estava raciocinando direito ainda, apenas sorriu, e se aconchegou mais na cama do outro que naquele momento parecia o lugar mais confortável do mundo, ainda mais com aquele moreno ali do lado, lhe fazendo carinho e dizendo que estava tudo bem, ele poderia permanecer ali pra sempre provavelmente.

Otabek se levantou lentamente quando viu que o menor havia pego no sono, se inclinou e em um gesto sem razão previamente pensada para dar um beijo na testa do outro, ele sempre tivera esse sentimento de proteção com Yuri, nem conseguia se lembrar desde quando, e foi aí que aconteceu, seu rosto estava tão próximo do outro que nem teve tempo de se esquivar, viu Yuri abrir levemente os olhos ainda extremamente sonolentos, e sem foco algum, um sussurro saiu de seus lábios chamado-o pelo apelido que o mais novo lhe dera tantos anos atrás, e então seus lábios se selaram, um beijo casto e rápido mas que não deixaria Otabek dormir por semanas, assim tão rápido quanto aconteceu, também parou, Yuri fechou novamente os olhos e pareceu ali que nunca havia acordado, tanto que o moreno várias vezes se perguntou se não havia sido alucinação, se o beijo não foi apenas obra da imaginação dele, mas afinal por que estaria imaginando seu melhor amigo lhe dando um beijo?!

Levantou-se de um salto sem saber o que aquilo significava, nem o que deveria fazer, olhava para Yuri deitado ele parecia estar tão em paz, e agora um leve sorriso lhe moldava os lábios, não podia ser só alucinação ele ainda sentia o calor dos pálidos lábios do mais novo nos seus, a impressão de que aquele toque jamais poderia ser esquecido se fixou em sua mente, logo percebeu que estava quente e que seu rosto queimava de tão corado que era no momento, aí então percebeu que algo mais em seu corpo queria reagir aquilo tudo, mas não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse, primeiro porque era seu amigo de infância, depois porque até onde sabia era hétero e ainda mais tinha uma namorada, espantando os pensamentos que passaram por sua mente foi até o banheiro jogar uma água fria no corpo, parar com aquilo e esquecer tudo que havia acontecido desde que colocara o loiro na cama para lhe cuidar os ferimentos.

Já era final de tarde quando Yuri acordou, olhou em volta e viu que estava no quarto de Otabek, porém o moreno não se encontrava ali, deixou-se sentir o cheiro do lugar por um momento, afundou o rosto no travesseiro e o aroma amadeirado entorpeceu sua mente, nem percebeu quando o amigo entrou, até ele lhe chamar.

 

\- Yura, você está melhor? Descançou bem?

\- Sim, mas melhor do que? - foi só as palavras saírem de sua boca que ele viu os curativos e sentiu uma leve dor na têmpora onde havia se cortado mais cedo ao cair, lembrou que discutiam e lembrou de se sentir fraco mas depois disso tudo que lembrava era de ter acordado ali. - Ah sim, estou agora que vi, você que fez eles? Obrigada.

\- Você não precisa se conter e ser tão formal, esse não é você Yura,

\- Desculpa, por acaso eu não fiz nada estranho não é? Eu tive uns sonhos esquisitos mas acho que foi resquício do álcool de ontem, esquece não é nada.

 

O mais velho sabia muito bem que tipo de sonhos Yuri tivera, ou pelo menos um deles, e não havia sido cem por cento sonho, mas decidiu que não tocaria nesse assunto nunca, jamais na vida, já era estranho o suficiente pensar que o loiro sonhava com ele, ainda mais que sonhava em fazer o que fez mais cedo. Balançou levemente a cabeça para tirar esses pensamentos.

 

\- Vamos comer lá embaixo, minha mãe pediu pizza, imagino que esteja faminto já que nem pro almoço você deu sinal de vida.

 

Assim os dois comeram pizza, ficaram na casa do mais velho por algum tempo ainda, conversando e jogando, como sempre costumavam fazer, até que o celular de Otabek decidiu interrompê-los.

 

\- Oi amor, ah sim, estou com o Yuri, que? Não, por que? Ah sim, ok sem problemas. - o moreno desliogu o celular e tirou o pause do jogo que eles disputavam no momento. - Yura quer sair com a gente? Isabella precisa comprar umas roupas e vai ser um pé no saco ir sozinho, já que ela demora horas pra decidir uma única blusa.

\- Obrigada Beka mas eu passo essa oportunidade, realmente preciso ir pra casa, eu sei que você deve ter avisado o vovô sobre minha demora mas ainda preciso dar atenção a ele.

\- Ok, mas eu vou sofrer sem você não se esqueça disso. - assim que as palavras saíram da boca de Otabek ele se arrependeu, e se aquilo tivesse um efeito estranho para Yuri, mas afinal o que ele estava pensando, não havia decidido parar com aquilo e esquecer, não queria saber o que se passava na cabeça do mais novo nem mesmo queria perder o sono imaginando coisas impossíveis.

 

O loiro deu uma risada meio fraca, realmente aquelas palavras bateram direto em seu peito, ele podia ouvir os batimentos e torcia para que o mais velho não notasse nada. Acabaram o jogo e ele foi embora, tinha que parar com aquilo, ele estava ali sonhando com o melhor amigo enquanto ele saia com a namorada, a noite no pub não havia servido de nada para o que ele queria, apenas para deixar o mais novo extremamente preocupado com o caráter da nova namorada de Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hallo pessoinhas \o
> 
> eeeeentão foi isso nosso primeiro contato desse OTP maravilhoooso, eu sinto muito mas ainda vai demorar um pouco pra dar tudo certo porque minha cabeça ta trabalhando em mil ideias que levam a vários caminhos diferentes maaaaas vai ficar maravilhouseeer !!! *--*
> 
> Obrigada por todo o amorzinho e comentários, alias vou responder os do capítulo anterior ainda esse final de semana eu juro, mas é que como vocês já sabem a correria ta uma loucura. Eeeenfim bjinhos e até semana que vem   
> *3*


	11. Busted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo pessoinhas lindes, 
> 
> olha eu aqui de novo, mais uma semana consegui fazer esse post no tempo certo (só graças a greve dos caminhões que obrigou os professores a adiarem os trabalhos, ai claro que invés de fazer trabalho eu vim escrever essa lindeza) 
> 
> [/SPOILER] Eeeeeu espero que vocês gostem tem um LIMÃOZÃO lindo nesse capítulo... [/end] 
> 
> Boa leitura e nos vemos nas notas finais   
> *3*

O final de semana passou, e veio novamente a escola, Yuri estava com absolutamente zero de vontade de ir pra lá, encontrar Otabek babando na namorada e Jean se fazendo de inocente, decidiu que não contaria nada pra Yuuri já que o amigo já tinha problemas suficientes para resolver na própria vida.

Apesar de toda a apreensão do loiro a semana correu relativamente bem, não encontrou com Jean nos primeiros dias e mal via Isabella por perto quando estava falando com Otabek, somente na quinta feira Yuri achou que ia perder uns anos de vida de tanto stress que passava, havia se esquecido completamente de fazer um trabalho que era para sexta feira e ele era gigantesco, pediu ajuda a Otabek mas o amigo tinha seus próprios trabalhos e ainda os afazeres do clube, e como se não bastasse a namorada, que estava na comissão de formatura, também não deixava que ele tivesse nenhum tempo livre.

Por fim se viu obrigado a pedir ajuda a Yuuri já que ele sempre fora inteligente e fazia seus trabalhos com antecedência, portanto não deveria ter problemas em ajudar o mais novo naquela hora, o problema era que não encontrava o moreno em lugar nenhum, sabia que ele estava na escola pois o viu na sala de aula antes do sinal tocar mas agora parecia que ele tinha virado fumaça, não estava na sala, nem na enfermaria, não estava no clube de gastronomia, nem no pátio, foi aí que se lembrou que o amigo uma vez falara de umas salas privadas perto da biblioteca onde podia-se estudar sozinho sem interferências dos outros.

Foi direto para lá quase corria tamanho era seu desespero, pelo menos teria a tarde toda para alugar o amigo e fazer com que ele lhe ajudasse nessa desgraça de trabalho. Chegou a biblioteca em tempo recorde mas não se lembrava bem onde eram essas salinhas, foi abrindo todas as portas que encontrou até achar uma que dava para um corredor cheio de portas bem próximas umas das outras, com certeza era ali, abriu a primeira porta e nada, a segunda tinha gente estudando, a terceira nada também, foi indo e chegando a última porta já estava desistindo achou que Katsuki poderia ter ido mais cedo pra casa por algum motivo, talvez não estivesse bem de saúde mais tarde deveria mandar uma mensagem perguntando, se ao menos não tivesse esquecido o celular em casa poderia ligar pro amigo e evitar toda aquela correria e toda a busca que vinha fazendo a pelo menos uma hora.

Chegou a última porta, mas parou antes de abri-lá, alguns sons estranhos podiam ser ouvidos, eram sussurros porém mais pareciam gemidos, mas como poderia ser estavam na escola, Yuri achou que alguém poderia estar passando mal ou algo do tipo, abriu só uma fresta da porta e logo se arrependeu, não podia acreditar no que seus olhos lhe diziam. Yuuri estava debruçado na mesa da salinha de estudos, com as calças abaixadas, um joelho apoiado na cadeira ao lado e a outra perna no chão, enquanto Victor estava atrás dele, também seminu, passando sua ereção entre as nádegas do mais novo enquanto com uma das mãos acariciava o pênis de Yuuri e a outra lhe puxava os cabelos, os gemidos vinham de ambos mas principalmente do moreno que não conseguia conter cada vez que a mão do mais velho lhe estimulava.

O loiro estava tão chocado que nem conseguiu se mover direito, encostou a porta tão silenciosamente quanto a abriu e sentou-se do lado de fora da sala no chão, encolheu os joelhos e colocou a cabeça entre eles, não podia acreditar que depois de tudo que acontecera Katsuki estaria naquela situação com Victor e ainda mais dentro da escola, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se intervinha ou se ia embora, o amigo parecia estar gostando daquilo, será que haviam se entendido? Mas e a aposta? A cabeça de Yuri estava uma confusão só, resolveu sair dali de perto, precisava se focar em seu trabalho aproveitaria que estava na biblioteca e começaria a estudar assim também poderia ver quando o amigo saísse daquele lugar para tirar as devidas satisfações.

Do outro lado da porta, o casal estava tão entretido que nem ou menos percebeu a porta ou o flagra que haviam levado, Victor continuava masturbando o mais novo, ele queria tanto aquilo desde a última vez que haviam feito que nem ligava por ter seduzido o moreno no meio da escola enquanto ele estudava. A mente de Yuuri por sua vez não raciocinava direito, por alguns momentos gemeu tão alto que quase podia ser ouvido das outras salas, tentava se concentrar em algo mas só o que sentia era a mão e o corpo do outro colados aos seus.

 

\- Yuuri, mais ba-aixo.. Se não-ooo vão nos ouv-iir - entre um gemido e outro o platinado conseguiu encontrar palavras arfantes para tentar conter os gemidos do amante.

 

Victor soltou a mão que estava nos cabelos do outro e debruçou sobre seu corpo virando-lhe o rosto para um beijo, cheio de desejo e carinho, passou do beijo para leves selinhos pelo pescoço e descendo pelas costas, intercalando com leves chupões mas que eram suficiente para deixar marcas avermelhadas pela pele do moreno, levou dois dedos a própria boca e chupou-os com vontade colocando eles em seguida na entrada de Yuuri.

O primeiro dedo foi facilmente introduzido, tirando um gemido sôfrego do rapaz debruçado na mesa, sem parar de dar atenção ao pênis do mais novo, logo o platinado introduziu o segundo dedo e começou a movimentá-los para preparar pro que viria a seguir, Yuuri gemia baixo, ou o quão baixo conseguia uma vez que fazia tanto tempo que sentia outras mãos lhe tocando que vez ou outra não conseguia segurar.

 

\- Você andou brincando com sua bunda Leitãozinho? Está tão fácil te deixar pronto para mim, o que você pensa quando faz isso? Espero que em mim, eu adoraria ver meu delicioso Yuuri se preparando para mim, pensando em mim, gemendo meu nome.

 

O mais novo corava de ouvir as obscenidades que o parceiro falava, não tinha fôlego para responder nem tão pouco conseguia elaborar algo. Apenas gemia a cada movimento, e quando foi introduzido o terceiro dedo, e o platinado acertou em cheio sua próstata, ele queria gritar mas o que saiu foi o nome do outro, arrastado e sensual, fazendo o mais velho perder completamente o pouco de sanidade que ainda lhe restava ao ver seu amado ali corado e gemendo por ele.

Retirou os dedos e a mão do corpo do outro, posicionou-se direito atrás do mais novo, fez um carinho nos cabelos morenos já suados do parceiro e com delicadeza para não machucá-lo, já que estavam sem lubrificante, foi introduzindo lentamente o pênis pela abertura apertada.

 

\- Pelos deuses Yuuri como você pode ser tão gostoso, dentro é tão quente e está me apertando cada vez mais…

\- N-não dig-aa essas co-oisas Vic-cto-orr - As palavras se tornaram desconexas, e tudo que restava era o prazer que sentiam naquele momento, Victor entrou completamente e começou a se mover lentamente ali, cada vez que entrava tudo no mais novo ouvia seu nome sair dos lábios trêmulos do parceiro.

 

Continuou em um ritmo calmo porém intenso, mantendo o pouco que lhe restava de calma, para não machucar seu tão precioso Yuuri. Acelerou os movimentos conforme o outro foi se acostumando, não aguentaria muito mais tempo, porém queria ver o rosto corado que refletia prazer quando o menor gozasse. Saiu de dentro do mais novo, pelo que ouviu um suspiro de descontentamento, virou-o de frente para si e debruçou para mais um beijo cheio de desejo e carinho ao mesmo tempo, subiu a camiseta que o mais novo vestia deixando a mostra o corpo maravilhoso que ele tanto sentiu falta nesse tempo que ficaram separados, foi descendo uma trilha de beijos pelo peitoral e abdômen o japonês, chegando até sua intimidade, sem muita cerimônia passou a lamber a cabeça e desceu por toda a extensão, até chegar as bolas já inchadas, desesperadas para chegar ao ápice, do amante, voltou a atenção ao pênis distribuindo beijos e chupando ocasionalmente só para provocar mais ainda o outro e deixá-lo completamente sem fôlego.

 

\- Você quer gozar Leitãozinho? - o moreno balançou timidamente a cabeça em sinal de afirmativo. - Então pede pra mim… - o olhar cheio de luxúria de Victor cruzou com os olhos semiabertos e a face corada o mais novo e naquele momento Yuuri sabia que não conseguiria recusar, qualquer que fosse o pedido do platinado.

\- Vi-victor me faz go-ozar… por fav-vor. - A face que antes tinha um leve rubor agora era inteiramente vermelha e assim que disse as palavras que o mais velho tanto desejava ouvir, o japonês virou o rosto, afinal não tinha mais coragem de encarar aqueles penetrantes olhos azuis.

\- Isso, que eu queria ouvir, olha pra mim eu quero te ver gozar, só pra mim.

 

O platinado levantou o corpo e se posicionou no meio das pernas de Yuuri, entrou de uma vez sem nenhuma cerimônia, e começou a ir e vir dentro do mais novo. Gemidos já não podiam ser tão contidos quanto antes tanto da parte de um quanto de outro, Victor virou o rosto do moreno com as mãos para que ficassem face a face, selou então outro beijo e aumentou a velocidade das estocadas, sabia que ambos não aguentariam mais muito tempo.

A velocidade aumentou, o ritmo era constante e assim não durou muito, Yuuri se desfez sujando os abdomens dos dois, foi o que bastava pra levar o mais velho ao clímax, foram só mais alguns movimentos e Victor teve que sair do moreno sujando mais ainda ambos os corpos. Debruçou-se sobre o amante para um último beijo, dessa vez mais calmo e sem luxúria apenas mostrava o carinho que sentia e a felicidade que palpitava em seu peito.

Ficaram ali por alguns minutos para normalizar a respiração, nenhum dos dois tinham condições de sair dali naquele momento. Finalmente se limparam e vestiram precisavam sair dali, aquela sala cheirava a sexo e se fossem pegos seriam expulsão e demissão na certa. Caminhavam pelo corredor das salinhas em direção a saída, quando ficaram ao alcance da visão de Yurio o loiro que já estava cansado de esperar naquele momento deu um salto da cadeira pronto para tirar satisfações, eram tantas as perguntas que estavam em sua mente que nem ao menos conseguia organizar seus pensamentos.

 

\- Yuuri Katsuki !!! - tudo que ele conseguiu dizer sem gritar foi o nome do amigo, estava bravo mas ao mesmo tempo curioso para saber o que estava acontecendo. O japonês parou subitamente, não esperava encontrar o amigo ali ele nunca estava na biblioteca, nunca ficava até além do horário na escola e pelo tom de voz exaltado sabia que ele tinha conhecimento de alguma forma dos acontecimentos de momentos antes.

\- Yu-yurio… oi. - o moreno corava só de imaginar o que viria a seguir, foi quando Victor interrompeu os dois, falando de maneira descontraída como se nada tivesse acontecido e não houvesse nada a temer.

\- Yuriooo tudo bom? O que faz aqui a essa hora, sua aula já não acabou?

\- Yuuri, eu tenho que falar com você! Agora! To bem Victor. Vamos. - o loiro foi puxando Katsuki pelo braço sem nem ao menos deixar o amigo ter chance de resposta.

\- E-espera-a Yurio, ca-alma

\- Calma nada vem comigo, tchau Victor.

\- Onde você está levando meu Leitãozinho Yurio? Não vão a lugar nenhum assim!

 

O mais velho pegou a mão do moreno e segurou firme, não deixaria saírem naquele estado, sabia muito bem que pelo jeito do mais novo naquele momento que de alguma coisa ele sabia, não sabia nem como nem porque mas algo ali não estava certo, se deixasse os dois irem a culpa cairia toda no seu precioso Yuuri e ele não deixaria ninguém por melhor amigo que fosse, fazer o japonês se sentir mal por algo que foi proposto e iniciado ao acaso por si.

\- Se não forem me deixar ir com ele vou falar aqui mesmo no meio de todo mundo.

O loiro já estava elevando mais ainda a voz, o que começava a chamar a atenção das pessoas ao redor, se continuasse assim seria um problema maior explicar e conter o que viria apenas gerariam mais dúvidas e comentários desnecessários. O platinado puxou gentilmente o amante pela mão se direcionando para a saída.

 

\- Vamos para a cafeteria então.

\- Ta! - contrariado o loiro foi atrás do casal, não queria Victor junto na hora de conversar com o amigo mas pelo visto não teria escolha quanto a isso.

 

Os três foram andando em um silêncio tenso até a cafeteria que tinha do outro lado da rua na frente da escola, sentaram em uma mesa mais reservada e após dispensarem a garçonete com pedidos simples de café um suspiro coletivo em uníssono iniciou o que seria um papo no mínimo muito explicativo e talvez constrangedor .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeentão gente ta ai o capítulo da semana...   
> *se esconde pra não apanhar pela falta de explicação* 
> 
> Calma calma que vai ter tudo explicadinho do porque ta tudo isso acontecendo só peço um tiquinhosiiinho mais de paciência de vocês amores ^^ e eu precisava colocar alguma coisa desse meu outro ship lindo dos meus amorzinhos *-* 
> 
> Obrigada pelos comentários e favoritos por todo o amor e feedback que vocês me dão, eles realmente fazem meu dia mais feliz. 
> 
> See ya   
> *3*


	12. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah surpresa olha eu aqui antes de sexta !!! 
> 
> Eu queria muito muito postar esse capítulo desde que pensei nele e segura ai que vem fortes emoções!!!   
> Espero que vocês gostem e que isso deixe o feriadinho de vocês mais legal *-* 
> 
> Mais uma vez muito muito muuuuito obrigada por todo o amorzinho que vocês me dão, os comentários e tudo mais valeu mesmo, isso me ajuda a querer continuar escrevendo. 
> 
> Agora sem mais delongas, boa leitura e nos vemos nas notas finais xuxus 
> 
> *3*

Yuri ouviu a explicação de Victor, mas não queria acreditar muito no que ouvira. Aparentemente a aposta não tinha nada a ver com o moreno, acontece que Victor e Chris foram para a mesma universidade, e todos os calouros dos diversos cursos tinham tarefas a serem cumpridas.

Uma delas era conseguir achar dentro do campus os restaurantes que servem pratos com carne de porco e dentre esses achar aquele que os veteranos gostassem mais e convencê-los a dar o selo de ‘porco de qualidade’ para o restaurante, afinal na universidade todos os restaurantes tinham alguns tipos de selos dados pelos próprios alunos através de um aplicativo que a galera de programação tinha criado alguns anos antes.

No fim a aposta entre Victor e Chris era essa, quem conseguiria primeiro realizar essa tarefa, os dois se julgavam com o mais alto nível de persuasão e com o paladar mais refinado, aliás os dois se julgavam sempre melhores em tudo do que o outro, era uma rivalidade saudável que os amigos cultivavam desde o fundamental quando se conheceram, e mantinham até a faculdade.

\- Tá, eu entendi esse negócio da aposta, mas porque você não foi atrás do Yuuri quando viu que ele tinha sumido, porque esperou tanto tempo pra ir se justificar e tudo mais?! E agora ta aí todo fofo e aparecendo do nada fazendo coisas absurdas e dentro da escola ainda.

\- Não foi culpa dele. - foi a vez de Yuuri se manifestar no assunto - Eu não atendia as ligações nem respondia as mensagens, cheguei até a mudar meu cronograma de atividades pra não ter que cruzar com o Victor nos locais que costumava vê-lo, você lembra Yurio eu parei de ir a vários encontros da turma e lugares que a gente costumava frequentar ano passado, você até me perguntou por que eu só disse que estava enjoado do mesmo, mas era mentira, todos eram lugares onde eu tinha risco de encontrar com ele. - o japonês encarava o chão enquanto falava, ter descoberto a verdade e saber que tinha julgado o mais velho a toa e tinha ainda por cima quase perdido a chance de ficar com o cara por quem foi perdidamente apaixonado por tanto tempo o deixava muito constrangido e apesar de ter feito tudo que tinha acabado de fazer com Victor ele não possuía coragem para encará-lo diretamente.

\- Eu entendo que esteja com o pé atrás comigo, você só quer proteger seu amigo não é Yurio?! Mas não precisa, eu realmente gosto do Yuuri, fiquei desesperado quando ele sumiu e não falava mais comigo, achei que eu tinha feito algo errado e até o endereço da casa dele eu descobri e fiquei uma noite toda plantado na sua porta pra falar com ele e não consegui.

\- Ok, eu vou dar uma chance pra você velho, mas eu vou ficar de olho em você!

\- Sabe Yurio, você se faz todo de durão mas tem um coração enorme para seus amigos, admiro isso em você loirinho. - o platinado fez um afago nos fios loiros longos ao que Yuri esquivou a cabeça resmungando alguma coisa que não deu pra entender. - E quanto a você leitãozinho, não fuja mais de mim, eu não posso ficar sem meu japonês maravilhoso. - com isso ele pegou o rosto do mais novo pelo queixo e lhe deu um leve selinho nos lábios, deixando o moreno todo ruborizado pela timidez e o loiro com cara de nojo, que aproveitou o momento para levantar e ir até o balcão pegar outro café.

\- Vi-ictor, não faça isso. As-as pessoas, e a escola e...

\- Porque? Você não gostou?

\- Não é isso

\- Então o que é? As pessoas não podem saber?

\- Não, quer dizer sim, quer dizer, não tem problema saberem eu só fiquei surpreso, desculpa.

\- Ok, posso te beijar agora então? - Yuuri acenou com a cabeça e o platinado tomou novamente seus lábios, dessa vez em um beijo casto porém intenso e cheio de carinho.

\- Tá tá já entendi, tá tudo bem, vocês podem parar de se babar na minha frente agora!

\- Acho que alguém está com inveja, só porque não tem ninguém para beijar. - Victor fazia sua melhor voz de deboche que acompanhava um sorriso zombeteiro, um de seus passatempos favoritos era com certeza irritar as pessoas ao seu redor.

\- Cala a boca velho, não quero ninguém para beijar, já estou com problemas o suficiente na cabeça. Aliás tenho que ir que preciso entregar um trabalho urgente, ia pedir sua ajuda Yuuri mas aí cheguei naquela situação de vocês dois e não deu.

\- Ah claro Yurio, eu posso ajudar, do que é o trabalho?

Ficaram ali ainda algum tempo conversando sobre o trabalho, Katsuki deu algumas dicas e sugestões para o amigo e o loiro logo saiu para terminar as tarefas, se é que conseguiria se concentrar em algo, aquele dia já estava com emoções e descobertas demais, tudo que queria era chegar em casa, tomar um banho e se livrar daquele maldito trabalho que tinha atrasado.

Decidiu pegar o ônibus, pois mesmo morando perto da escola estava com pressa e já era tarde então não estaria tão lotado quanto ele costuma ficar na saída das aulas. Foi até o ponto e logo conseguiu pegar o que precisava, sentou-se na janela observando o nada e o tudo ao mesmo tempo, seu pensamento vagava e não estava prestando realmente atenção em nada, até que uma cena em particular o despertou do seu transe de inconsciência.

A primeira vista era um casal que trocava beijos e carinhos, num local mais afastado da calçada, era quase um beco, até aí não era nada fora do comum, eles queriam privacidade e isso era perfeitamente compreensível, a cena se compunha pela menina estava encostada na parede com os braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz, que por sua vez tinha uma das mãos na coxa dela e a outra afagva seus cabelos, enquanto vez ou outra trocavam beijos e amassos, o que deixou Yuri pasmo e atordoado era o fato de ambos serem bem conhecidos seus, a menina era ninguém menos que a insuportável que mais odiava nesse mundo, e namorada do seu melhor amigo, Isabella, e o cara com quem ela trocava beijos e carinhos não era Otabek, e aliás não era ninguém menos do que o tão querido amigo de Otabek, seu companheiro de time e o cara que havia quase sequestrado o loiro algumas noites antes, o cara em quem Isabella dava uns amassos era ninguém menos que Jean Jacques Leroy.

A cabeça de Yuri finalmente explodiu, depois de tudo que aquele dia já causara a ele, isso era demais, pegou o celular para tirar uma foto mas o farol abriu, o ônibus andou e ele não conseguiu a tempo. Ele tinha certeza que Otabek não acreditaria nele, afinal não acreditou nem em algo que dizia respeito somente a ele quanto mais acreditaria que sua tão amada e ‘perfeita’ namorada estava traindo ele com o cara o qual ele defendera na noite do pub dizendo que jamais faria algo ruim a Yuri.

Estava atônito, sua cabeça zunia e tudo se embaralhava, ele lembrava da noite do pub onde viu uma menina parecida com ela, e logo em seguida JJ sujo de batom, não pode ser que lá eles já estavam juntos, e a mais quanto tempo isso estava acontecendo? Será que o namoro de Otabek foi uma farsa desde o início? Como eles conseguiam andar e falar com Beka fazendo algo tão absurdo pelas costas dele? Uma sensação nauseante passou pelo estômago e a cabeça do loiro, queria vomitar, queria sumir dali, não queria ser ele a ter que contar ao amigo, já podia ver a cara de decepção de Otabek quando soubesse, ele sabia que por fora o moreno era bastante duro e às vezes até insensível mas por dentro era um coração bom e amável, e ele se quebraria em mil pedaços.

Ficou tão imerso na confusão de seus pensamentos quase perdeu o ponto, achava que ia vomitar, não conseguia conceber a idéia de trair o amigo, como JJ conseguia ser tão baixo, e como Isabella que se dizia tão apaixonada havia se revelado uma sem caráter dessa forma.

Chegou em casa ainda sem saber o que faria, tinha que contar para Otabek mas não sabia se o amigo acreditaria nele, afinal era mais que claro que ele não suportava nem Isabella nem Jean, mas também não podia ficar quieto e deixar Beka sendo feito de trouxa por duas pessoas que supostamente gostavam dele. Resolveu por fim deixar isso em aberto, tinha que acabar o trabalho para entregar e depois disso pensaria no que fazer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeentão foi isso siiim podem xingar a vontade (não eu, eles por favooor hahaha)   
> e teve também uma alegria né ja que Victor não é o cuzão que estavamos imaginando, na verdade nunca quis fazer ele de vilão pq neh MOZÃO não pode ser malvado com o Yuuri então beleza, maaaas agora aguardem novidades sobre essas emoções mto lokas que vão ser esse novo rolo que apareceu agora (nossa até pareceu descrição de sessão da tarde). 
> 
> Bjinhos e como sempre comentários são muito bem vindos adoro saber o que vocês estão achando. *3*   
> Até semana que veeeem o/


	13. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaah xuxus eu to aqui finalmenteeeee 
> 
> não consegui escrever antes nem postar pois como ja disse o final do semestre ta teeeenso, me desculpem por isso! Eu vou tentar muitooooo não atrasar os próximos capítulos, mas ainda não prometo nada sorry 
> 
> Mas vamos ao que interessa não é mesmo, esse capítulo ta um pouco curto eu achei maaas espero que gostem dele.   
> boa leitura e nos encontramos nas notas finais.   
> *3*

Yuri agradeceu por não encontrar Otabek no caminho do ponto até em casa e pelo amigo não ter entrado em contato com ele naquele dia, afinal o mais velho tinha dito que estava com o dia cheio de atividades e tarefas para fazer. Tentou se trancar no quarto para terminar o trabalho que havia sido o começo de toda a desgraça daquele dia, afinal se não tivesse ido procurar Yuuri não teria presenciado a cena dos dois e muito menos pego o ônibus para casa que fazia um caminho diferente do que ele fazia a pé habitualmente.

Caso esse maldito trabalho não tivesse sido passado ele teria bem menos pra pensar naquele momento, porém também não saberia verdades importantes para seus amigos. No fim ele sabia que deveria estar grato pelas informações do dia, o problema foi como elas vieram a seu conhecimento e o que ele deveria fazer com elas agora que as possuía.

Obviamente o loiro não conseguiu se concentrar nem um pouco no trabalho que estava fazendo, o que rendeu um trabalho meia boca, afinal ele era enorme e cheio de detalhes, tinha que colocar ele todo em normas de estética e escrita extremamente ridículas e sem sentido que alguém em 1940 havia achado necessário e um ótima idéia para descontar nota dos alunos. Ainda bem que ele não precisava tanto assim da nota dessa matéria, já havia praticamente fechado a média com a última prova, mas mesmo assim não gostava de entregar coisas ruins. Não que fosse nerd nem nada disso ele apenas era orgulhoso demais para deixar de fazer algo melhor que os outros.

Yuri sempre fora assim, preferia não participar daquilo que sabia que não era bom, e no que era bom fazia questão de sempre ser o melhor era da sua natureza ser competitivo, mas o fato de ter se mudado para um país diferente quando criança e ter sofrido alguns tipos de bullying fez com que ele tivesse sempre a necessidade de se provar para os outros. Salvou finalmente o pdf no pen drive e guardou na mochila. Teria que imprimir ele na escola já que sua impressora não funcionava a alguns anos e sempre recorria a de Otabek, mas o moreno era a última pessoa com quem queria contato naquele momento, pelo menos até descobrir o que fazer com as informações que tinha obtido.

O tempo que gastou fazendo aquele trabalho meia boca garantiu a ele algumas notificações não lidas no celular, então quando desligou o notebook pegou o aparelho torcendo infinitamente para que nenhuma daquelas fosse do vizinho e suspirou aliviado pois a maioria era delas eram alarmes de jogos chamando o loiro para voltar a jogar, ou então e-mails de spam, umas de grupos aleatórios e algumas ainda eram de Katsuki perguntando como estava o trabalho e se eles estavam bem entre si depois de tudo que aconteceu no dia, e olha que o japonês não sabia nem da metade.

Resolveu responder ao amigo, já que ele realmente devia estar preocupado pois se conseguiu passar por cima da vergonha que estava sentindo de ter sido visto no flagra com Victor e foi perguntar coisas ao loiro era porque isso estava realmente o incomodando. Foi o mais sincero possível, tentando transmitir tranquilidade por meio daqueles caracteres escritos na tela, mensagens tinham esse problema, nem sempre a interpretação do que se queria passar era compreendida. Tranquilizou o amigo dizendo que estava tudo bem, não estava bravo, sim um tanto chocado, mais pela forma que tudo rolou do que pelo fato em si. Estava na verdade feliz pelo amigo ter se acertado, pelo menos não iria mais ter que achar o japonês chorando pelos banheiros e afins da escola. Disse a Katsuki que ele ia se acostumar com o relacionamento do platinado com o amigo contanto que eles parassem de se aventurar dentro do colégio, pois eles ainda tinham mais de um ano para passar ali e Yuri não queria o amigo metido em fofocas e nem tão pouco expulso por comportamento indevido.

A resposta que veio foi tão rápida que era bem provável que Yuuri estivesse com o celular na mão apenas esperando o loiro responder suas mensagens, o que fez ele se sentir um pouco culpado já que o horário que as primeiras mensagens foram enviadas já rendiam mais de uma hora de espera. Se conversaram mais um pouco e Yuri resolveu que não carregaria o peso da verdade sozinho, e infelizmente o amigo era o único em quem confiava ao ponto de contar tudo e pedir conselhos.

Mas teria que começar do princípio, desde a noite do pub que lembrou que não havia contado ao moreno. Contou tudo: a festa, a impressão de ter visto isabella, o fato de ter bebido, transado e o fato de quase ter sido sequestrado pelo JJ e ter sido salvo nos quarenta e cinco do segundo tempo por Milla. Quando viu o áudio que enviou tinha mais de cinco minutos e automaticamente se sentiu péssimo, odiava áudios grandes mas era muita coisa pra contar em palavras escritas. Escreveu uma breve desculpa por isso e logo apertou novamente o gravar para explicar agora o caso daquela tarde. Esse foi bem mais rápido, uma vez que não tinha tantos detalhes e era apenas “Isabella e JJ traem o Otabek juntos, eu vi com meus próprios olhos”.

Esperou a resposta de Katuski que parecia nunca chegar, mas nem podia culpá-lo já que ele tinha que primeiro ouvir tudo para depois elaborar uma resposta que fosse útil ao loiro. Afagou um pouco Potya, que havia surgido ali para requerer a devida atenção que o loiro ultimamente negava a ela, mas estava tão ansioso que não estava prestando atenção e quase esmagava a gata entre as mãos. Ela soltou um miado e bufou para o dono, saindo de seu colo e deitou do lado dele na cama como quem diz “não faz assim, mas faz carinho sim porque eu quero”.

\- Desculpa menina, eu sei que tenho sido um ausente do caralho pra você, vou comprar aquela ração natural orgânica que você gosta tanto pra te compensar.

Yuri sempre conversava com a gata, e ele tinha certeza que ela o compreendia, pois logo que ele acabou a frase a felina começou a ronronar alegremente e se esfregar na lateral da perna do dono toda feliz. A resposta do japonês chegou finalmente com uma sequência de vibrações do celular do loiro, que havia digitado tudo, e fazia tudo aquilo parecer mais uma tese de doutorado. Ele começava com todos os pontos de surpresa e compreensão sobre a noite do pub.

Ele estava extremamente bravo com Jean, por ter feito o que ele fez a Yuri, e sabia que não era da natureza do amigo ficar bravo, então aquilo deve ter realmente irritado profundamente a ele. Continuou com vários pontos, positivos e negativos que poderiam resultar dos diversos pressupostos do que aconteceria nos mais diversos cenários caso o loiro contasse, e caso ele não contasse para Otabek a história toda, ou parcial. Continuaram naquela troca de mensagens por longos minutos, cada vez chegando a uma conclusão diferente sobre o que fazer naquela delicada situação. Aparentemente quem tinha mais a perder com a mentira era Yuri, que não tinha um bom motivo para mentir ao amigo já que o argumento de “não quis te machucar” era inválido uma vez que ele seria duplamente ferido quando descobrisse que foi traído pela namorada e o colega de time (já que o consenso era que ele descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde por si só), e que ainda por cima fora traído pelo amigo de infância.

Katsuki até mencionou que se Yuri não contasse ele com certeza perderia toda e qualquer chance de um relacionamento além de amizade com Otabek. Quando o loiro já estava pronto para protestar, o japonês disse que sabia dos sentimentos de Yuri e não era de utilidade alguma negar aquilo. Ele sabia ler bem demais as pessoas para estar enganado sobre aquilo, e o russo decidiu se render. Já que estava contando tudo mesmo para o amigo, uma verdade a mais não iria matar ninguém.

No final concluíram que ele deveria sim contar a Otabek o que havia visto, de uma maneira sutil e não com tanta raiva quanto a que sentia no momento. Se o moreno acreditaria ou não era problema único e exclusivo dele, e mais cedo ou mais tarde por mais que aquilo parecesse ruim e pudesse até resultar em uma briga entre os amigos, no final seria o melhor a fazer mesmo. Se despediram com a promessa da parte do loiro de que assim que falasse tudo a Beka ele iria contar a Yuuri o que se desenrolou dali, pois o moreno ficaria esperando ansioso e atento pelo que viria. Estava decidido, pegou o celular respirando fundo, pronto para enviar a primeira mensagem ao amigo quando, como que por transmissão de pensamento, ou por alguma câmera escondida no quarto do loiro, uma mensagem apareceu na tela junto com o barulho da notificação. Era apenas um emoji de joinha e ele vinha de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E foi isso, agora vai vir a parte teeeensa do role, vamos esperar pra ver se o Otabek para de ser trouxa né... 
> 
> Vou tentaar lançar outro capítulo ainda essa semana maaaas não sei se rola, mais uma vez obrigada pelo carinho, e todo amorzinho que vcs me dão aqui eu fico muito feliz em escrever isso pra vcs. ^^ 
> 
> Bjinhos e até a próxima xuxus *3*


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola xuxus, atualizando aqui meio atrasada pq era pra ser sexta mas eu tava tão nervosa de escrever esse capítulo que não tava nem conseguindo respirar, mas ele ta aqui, preparem os lencinhos que tudo é tenso...
> 
> Não esquece q eu amo vocês e valeu pelo amorsinho e os comentários... bom pra não dar spoilers nos vemos nas notas finais, boa leitura.   
> *3*

Chegar até a janela nunca foi um caminho tão longo, Yuri já havia tomado sua decisão de contar ao amigo o que havia visto, mas não pretendia fazer isso cara a cara, ele não tinha forças para ver o rosto de Beka quando seu coração se partisse em mil pedaços, que era exatamente o que o loiro sabia que aconteceria depois da verdade revelada.

Pegou suas folhas e abriu a cortina, sentou de frente para a janela do vizinho e viu que o moreno já estava lá, apenas esperando, quando viu o mais novo já no habitua lugar de conversa levantou a primeira folha e naquele momento o coração de Yuri já congelou completamente.

"Como você pode não ter me contado isso!!!"

As mãos do loiro tremiam, a caneta não firmava e ele não sabia o que responder, então seria assim, Otabek descobriu tudo de alguma forma e ainda mais descobriu que ele sabia de tudo então havia dito nada, será que ele sabia da noite do pub quando Isabella fingiu estar na casa dos parentes e foi se agarrar com Jean num lugar qualquer, ou desde quando Beka achava que o ele sabia de tudo e não havia contado.

Eram tantas coisas passando pela cabeça do mais novo que ele simplesmente não conseguia escrever nada, a caneta passava pelo papel e tremia fazendo apenas rabiscos nada que ele pensava em dizer era desculpa ou era concreto o suficiente, olhou para a outra janela na esperança de não ver o rosto triste e vazio do amigo, e realmente não viu, ao invés disso ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

Aí então foi que a cabeça de Yuri explodiu de vez, estava tão confuso e sem nenhuma reação, como ele poderia estar rindo numa hora dessas? Será que seu desespero era tanto que ele já não sabia como reagir? Será que ele não amava ela de verdade então nem ligava? Não era possível, toda essa confusão na mente do loiro desde de que o mais velho levantou a primeira folha passou em poucos segundos mas o tempo que ele ficou ali divagando e tremendo sobre o que responder lhe parecia uma eternidade. Nem havia percebido em meio a sua confusão de pensamentos que o amigo já estava com um segundo papel na mão.

"Eu vi os dois saindo do café, super fofos e de mãos dadas"

Agora sim os olhos verdes transpareciam pura confusão. Quais dois? Que cafe? Fofos? Como assim? E finalmente Yuri entendeu, não era de Isabella e JJ que Otabek falava naquele momento. Sua mão parou de tremer e ele conseguiu finalmente escrever algo ali.

"Ah desculpa, eu descobri hoje também"

"Na verdade eu sabia que eles ficaram naquela festa ano passado"

"Mas não estavam juntos até poucos dias atrás"

"Nem tive tempo de te contar"

Otabek da janela da casa na frente sorria de forma divertida, não era como se ele realmente se importasse de não ser informado sobre os relacionamentos alheios, mas sabia que Katsuki era amigo muito próximo de Yuri e imaginou que o loiro já soubesse de tudo antes pelos bastidores do relacionamento. Levantou algumas folhas para tranquilizar Yura, não estava bravo nem nada, só que sempre se divertia provocando o mais novo.

"Entendi, felicidades a eles, na próxima vez que os vir"

"Deseje tudo de bom da minha parte"

Conforme as folha do moreno eram mostradas a angústia do mais novo só aumentava, estavam num clima tão agradável de conversa, Otabek sorria tanto e eles falavam ali de um relacionamento feliz, com Yuri poderia contar ao amigo que sua namorada e seu tão querido amigo de time estavam ambos traindo-o sem o menor escrúpulo. Yuri decidiu que não seria ali que contaria ao amigo, ele tão pouco poderia contar por mensagem de texto, era algo muito importante e deveria ser dito pessoalmente mesmo que doesse ver o estado que o moreno ficaria com a notícia. Resolveu que iria pedir para ir lá ou o outro vir a sua casa.

"Pode deixar"

"Mas era só isso que você queria me falar Beka?"

O mais velho sorriu novamente e escreveu duas folhas mostrando-as em seguida para o loiro que conseguia sentir seu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido pela ansiedade de não saber como seria dali pra frente essa conversa.

"Sim, só quis usar a janela pois fazia tempo que não nos falamos por aqui"

"Sempre fico nostálgico quando fazemos isso."

"Você está ocupado agora?"

"Não, já acabei as coisas por hoje."

"Posso ir aí? Preciso falar com você."

"Porque não fala por aqui, ou precisa ser pessoalmente?"

"Fico preocupado assim."

"Queria falar mesmo, por mensagem é muito grande."

"Entendi, mas minha mãe está em casa, não é melhor eu ir aí?"

O fato de Yuri não ter escrito que ele não precisava se preocupar, só fazia o moreno ficar ainda mais nervoso com a situação, na verdade sua mãe não estava em casa mas desde o dia da briga dos dois onde o mais novo o havia beijado enquanto dormia ele se sentia incomodado com a ideia de ficarem ambos a sós, ainda mais em seu quarto que foi onde tudo aconteceu. Será que o assunto sério seria finalmente a confissão do mais novo?

Não que tivesse problemas com um cara gostando de si, sabia que Yuri era gay a muito tempo e nunca foi um problema, o problema era o exato oposto, desde que tudo aconteceu, o moreno não conseguia parar de pensar nisso já estava ficando maluco, o rosto do loiro aparecia em seu sonhos, e até se aliviar ele já tinha feito pensando no amigo, inclusive da última vez que os amassos com Isabella ficaram mais quentes ele teve que parar tudo, e acabaram não fazendo nada pois só ficou duro quando pensou que ali não era a morena de cabelos lisos e pele pálida e sim o seu pequeno loiro de olhos verdes.

Isso tudo para o mais velho era muito errado de se pensar, ele namorava uma garota, até onde sabia era hetero, sempre fora e Yuri era seu amigo de infância, sempre o tratou como um irmão, sempre fizeram coisas de irmãos juntos, como poderia ter aquele tipo de sentimento e de desejo por alguém assim. O medo que ele tinha não era de Yuri gostar dele mas sim dele corresponder a isso e não saber se conter.

"Meu avô deve chegar logo, mas pode vir ele nunca se chateia."

"Contando que seja você a estar aqui."

"Ok, já vou aí então."

O loiro fechou a janela e desceu as escadas, sabia que Otabek não demoraria mais do que cinco minutos para chegar até a porta então já a abriu e sentou na soleira para esperar o amigo. Sua cabeça fervilhava com pensamentos e suposições de tudo que poderia acontecer a partir daquele momento. Viu o moreno chegando, lindo como sempre, era incrível como Yuri conseguia ver beleza em Otabek até quando ele estava com uma bermuda de moletom velha e uma regata que mais parecia um pano de chão de tão surrada que era, o que ele não sabia era que o amigo estava assim de propósito, ele não queria de modo algum parecer atraente para o loiro uma vez que achava que aquela conversa era sobre uma confissão e não tinha idéia do real motivo, claramente ele havia falhado totalmente em não ser atraente para o mais novo.

-Oi Yura

-Ola Beka, entra, não vamos conversar aqui fora.

O loiro se levantou de onde estava e ambos entraram na casa foram até a cozinha onde o mais velho sentou enquanto Yuri pegava uma garrafa térmica com chá e canecas para servir ao amigo. O clima estava mais tenso do que ele esperava que estivesse quando decidiu que contaria a verdade sobre a namorada maldita e o amigo falso que Otabek possuía.

\- Yura, você está muito sério, estou ficando preocupado, sobre o que você quer me contar?

-Eh... então, eu preciso te falar uma coisa... hoje eu vi.... E.. eu, é que eu vi no ônibus... - o mais novo olhava para as próprias mãos e elas tremiam, não tinha coragem de encarar o moreno nos olhos, de todas as pessoas do mundo queria ser a última a ter que dar essa notícia para ele.

-Yura, calma, você está me assustando, o que foi?

\- Eu, eu vi... eu, no ônibus, no beco... eu... eles... e no pub... eu vi... mas mas eu não sei...

-Fala Yura pelo amor dos deuses fala logo! Eles quem? O que você viu? O que está acontecendo? Olha pra mim.

-Jean e Isabella estão te traindo eu vi os dois agarrados se pegando no beco da rua perto da escola voltando hoje de ônibus fora do horário normal e no pub eu juro que vi ela uma hora e depois jean cheio de batom na cara mas eu não tinha certeza então foi por isso que eu não te falei antes já que você não acreditou em mim sobre o sequestro eu não queria brigar mais contigo mas hoje eu tenho certeza que eu vi os dois se beijando e se agarrando eu so nao sabia como te contar isso desculpa. - a frase toda saiu de uma vez, sem pausas, sem respiros e sem conseguir olhar para o moreno a sua frente.

-Olha pra mim!!! - Otabek segurou o rosto do mais novo pelo queixo forçando seus olhares a se cruzarem. - Que tipo de brincadeira é essa Yura!? Você tá maluco?!

\- Não Beka, não é brincadeira eu vi. - lágrimas se concentravam nos cantos dos olhos do loiro, mas ele não ousava deixar que elas caíssem, não deixaria que o amigo achasse que era tudo drama ou teatro. - Desculpa, Beka eu não queria te contar assim, mas eu não sabia como dizer, e saiu de uma vez mas eu vi os dois hoje, eu vi! -

Ele se desvencilhou da mão que segurava seu rosto e desviou o olhar, era doloroso demais porque conhecia o amigo bem o suficiente para perceber que por traz da sua expressão de raiva, seu olhos refletiam profunda tristeza, talvez ele realmente não acreditasse nele ali naquela hora mas ele tinha certeza que Beka sabia que era verdade o que ele lhe falava. O moreno levantou da cadeira e se apoiou na pia, encarava o mármore frio, não sentia nada, não podia ser verdade, não podia ser real, sua voz sumiu por um momento, sua cabeça estava rodando de tantas coisas presas querendo sair, quando finalmente conseguiu falar ele sabia que se arrependeria amargamente das palavras que proferiu sem pensar naquela cozinha.

\- Não, não pode ser verdade Yuri, você não deveria inventar esse tipo de coisa só porque você tem um crush em mim. Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo esses absurdos.

O mais velho contornou a mesa da cozinha, e saiu pela porta sem nem ao menos olhar pra traz. Yuri ficou ali imóvel, não sabia o que responder, nem tinha mais pra quem responder afinal Otabek não estava mais ali, de todos os cenários que ele havia projetado em sua mente o único que não contava era esse, era que o amigo soubesse do seu crush por ele, e ainda por cima jogasse isso na sua cara ali.

Permaneceu sentado por tanto tempo que nem sabia ao certo, as lágrimas corriam por seu rosto sem controle, quando seu avô chegou nem mais lágrimas tinha, não conseguiu explicar nada a ele, Nikolai como sabia que não adiantaria confrontar o neto naquele momento apenas o abraçou, afagou seus cabelos e não disse nada, na hora certa sabia que seu Yurochka falaria com ele.

Yuri não conseguiu mandar mensagem alguma para Yuuri, não havia nem conseguido se defender da acusação feita por Otabek. Ficou apenas ali, depois de cair a noite foi para seu quarto quase que como um robô de tão automático que foram seus atos, deitou na cama mas o sono não veio, os olhos não fecharam, apenas as lágrimas que estavam secas voltaram, ficou ali sabendo que seu chão havia ruído por completo e sua vida estava em uma queda sem fim, para um lugar que ele não sabia onde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah não bate em mim.... desculpaaaaa mas isso tinha que acontecer pras coisas andarem na história. Eu to deeeestruída depois desse capítulo eu só quero chorar, mas vamos continuar vivendo pra saber o que acontece depois.   
> Até sexta se tudo der muito certo.


	15. Next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooi xuxus, desculpa desculpa desculpa a demoraaaa mas ta aqui eu prometi q ia sair semana passada mas eu me enrolei, poréeem agora to de ferias da facul então vai dar pra postar direitinho as coisas pra vocês!!! 
> 
> Espero que gostem, eu adorei escrever mas também to bem triste em passar essa parte da historia... porém eh nescessário. 
> 
> Bjinhos de luz e nos vemos nas notas finais

O dia seguinte chegou inevitavelmente, e Yuri permaneceu deitado, não havia dormido, não tinha fome e nem ao menos voz para dizer alguma coisa. Ouviu o despertador do celular tocar avisando que era hora de se arrumar para a aula mas não tinha condições para isso, permaneceu apenas ali na cama.  
Nikolai abriu a porta do quarto e sentou-se a beira da cama fazendo um leve afago nos cabelos loiros do neto, ele não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo ali mas sabia que era sério afinal Yuri havia esquecido o celular no andar de baixo, coisa que ele jamais fazia, vivia grudado no telefone, e ainda por cima as mensagens não paravam de apitar, vinham de Yuuri, Victor e até mesmo uma moça chamada Mila que ele não sabia quem era, talvez fosse uma nova amiga do neto. Ele não leu nenhuma, não porque não tivesse a senha do telefone, muito pelo contrário o relacionamento dos dois era isento de segredos portanto Nikolai tinha até mesmo a digital cadastrada no celular do neto, mas sim porque ele prezava pela privacidade dele e porque não queria saber partes dos acontecimentos através das mensagens, queria que Yuri pudesse lhe contar tudo quando estivesse pronto.   
O avô permaneceu ali afagando os cabelos de seu Yurochka e cantarolando uma antiga canção russa que ele costumava cantar para o neto quando ainda estavam na Rússia e que depois de mudarem de país ele cantarolava toda vez que o pequeno loiro tinha saudades de casa ou medo dos trovões a noite, era relaxante e tinha som de lar. A canção foi entrando pelos ouvidos de Yuri fazendo com que o peso que se instalara em todo seu corpo fosse levemente sendo tirado dele, era uma canção que sempre teve esse poder sobre ele, ela fazia seus medos irem embora e suas preocupações se dissiparem. Ficaram ali por longos minutos até que o mais jovem encontrou a voz para conseguir falar com o avô.  
\- Vovô, posso não ir hoje na aula? - aquilo era um pedido mas ao mesmo tempo um aviso, ele ainda perguntava por respeito ao avô e também porque sabia que ele, melhor do que ninguém entenderia a situação.  
\- Claro Yurochka, mas eu gostaria muito de saber o que te aflige tanto que você nem ao menos lembrou de trazer seu celular com você ontem a noite.   
\- Nossa, nem reparei. Posso te contar depois vovô? Depois da canção eu me senti mais leve acho que agora consigo dormir um pouco.   
\- Passou a noite em claro foi?! - Os cabelos loiros cairam sobre o rosto do neto quando ele apenas acenou positivamente para a pergunta feita. - Tudo bem, descanse, eu estarei lá em baixo se precisar, vou fazer um almoço delicioso para você Yurochka.   
Nikolai afagou novamente os cabelos de Yuri, deu-lhe um leve beijo na testa e deixou o celular esquecido no criado mudo, levantou-se ajeitou ainda as cobertas na cama cobrindo o neto e saiu pela porta deixando-a encostada.   
Yuri estendeu o braço para pegar o telefone, sabia que não queria ver o que estava ali nem falar com ninguém mas era força do hábito, ao tentar acender a tela percebeu que sua bateria tinha acabado, ligou o aparelho no carregador e deixou onde estava inicialmente, se aconchegou nas cobertas e logo o sono veio, afinal uma noite inteira em claro com a cabeça pensando mil coisas com certeza cobraria seu preço agora.  
Na casa ao lado a noite não havia sido muito diferente, Otabek não conseguiu fechar os olhos nem por um instante, havia chego em casa transtornado, a frase que dissera a Yuri martelava em sua cabeça constantemente, insistindo em jogar um peso de culpa em seu peito e uma sensação de perda irreparável em suas costas. Ele sabia que o loiro tinha um crush nele desde o dia em que ele disse seu nome dormindo e beijou seus lábios em modo sonâmbulo inconsciente, mas será que aquilo era o real motivo para que ele criasse uma história tão absurda quanto aquela, como poderia JJ e Isabella, juntos, era impossível demais, ou será que não era?!  
O moreno já não sabia exatamente, afinal o melhor amigo nunca foi de inventar nada, nem mentiras seja pra ele ou pra qualquer um, ele sabia disso, já vira diversas vezes o loiro sendo castigado por não conseguir fingir que não fez algo ou por não inventar uma história que o isentasse de culpa. Mas simplesmente não era possível que sua namorada e seu amigo, colega de time estivessem fazendo ele de bobo esse tempo todo, afinal o namoro nem tinha tanto tempo assim, eram menos de 6 meses, e se em tão pouco tempo eles já estavam se agarrando pelas ruas sem preocupações então desde quando aquilo acontecia?  
Quanto mais Otabek pensava mais confusões surgiam em sua mente, a noite foi assim, entre culpa, confusão, arrependimento e dúvida a cabeça não deixou nem um momento o descanso do moreno ocorrer, ele sabia que não adiantava pensar, eram tudo suposições, suposições de que ele estava sendo traído, suposições de que Yuri mentira pra ele, suposições de que talvez alguém tenha entendido algo errado nisso tudo. Pegou e largou o telefone inúmeras vezes, pensava em mandar algo para Yura, se desculpar talvez, mas isso não faria sentido o que disse foi forte demais e não seria consertado tão facilmente, pensava em mandar perguntas a Isabella e Jean, mas jamais saberia se as respostas eram verdades já que não estaria frente a frente com nenhum deles, por fim ficou só pensando, se arrependendo e sofrendo por tudo que viria a seguir.  
A noite foi longa, e foi triste, passada a raiva e o choque inicial pelas informações que recebeu, tudo que ele conseguia sentir era uma tristeza imensa, que esmagava seu coração e parecia o arrastar para um buraco negro de desespero. Em todas as possibilidades ele se machucaria de alguma forma, se tudo fosse realmente mentira e Yura tivesse inventado tudo, ele jamais teria o melhor amigo da mesma forma e sua vida juntos poderia ser abalada para sempre, se aquilo fosse um grande mal entendido onde o loiro achava realmente que tinha visto tudo e lhe contou a verdade, ou o que ele pensava ser verdade, ele havia dito coisas irremediáveis ao amigo, e por fim se tudo fosse verdade, esse era o pior cenário porque além de perder Jean e Isabella, ele perderia também Yuri afinal teria sido extremamente injusto e duro com ele, falou tudo na hora da raiva mas ele sabia muito bem que o que disse atingiria o mais novo profundamente.  
Na manhã que raiou Otabek não queria nem pensar em ir pra escola, não queria ver a cara de ninguém nem ter que confrontar JJ com perguntas ou ficar se esquivando da investidas da namorada, uma vez que apesar de tudo tinha dúvidas e mais dúvidas me sua cabeça portanto não poderia agir normalmente. Resolveu por fim não ir a aula, ficou ali apenas deitado com suas confusões como companhia.  
Já eram quase três da tarde quando Yuri ouviu a porta do quarto se abrindo, já havia acordado e dormido diversas vezes desde aquela manhã, e naquele momento estava naquele leve sono sem muitos sonhos ou preocupações então não foi difícil acordar com a porta abrindo. Ele não tinha descido para almoçar então achou que fosse seu avô indo checar como ele estava, ele fizera isso duas ou três vezes desde que o deixou ali para dormir, mas todas elas o mais novo fingia que dormia, não queria papo, nem tinha pego novamente o celular para verificar o que acontecia no mundo externo aquele quarto.   
-Yurio? Você está acordado? - Yuuri entrou no quarto devagar e encostou novamente a porta, trazia em uma mão uma xícara de chá e uma sacola da padaria próxima dali. O loiro percebeu que não era seu avô, e se o amigo tinha tido o trabalho de ir até lá provavelmente estava bem preocupado afinal ele havia sumido desde a tarde anterior.  
\- Oi Yuuri, estou. - a voz saia rouca e ele sentou-se um pouco na cama, dando ao moreno ali uma visão do estado em que se encontrava, cabelos bagunçados, olhos inchados de tanto chorar, cabisbaixo e com a mesma roupa que usara no dia anterior.  
\- Eu não vou perguntar se você está bem, isso já está respondido pra mim, nem vou perguntar o que você não quer responder, só que fiquei preocupado e vim te trazer esses pãezinhos com queijo que você gosta. - Katsuki sentou a beira da cama do amigo e estendeu-lhe a sacola, só o cheiro já fez a barriga do loiro roncar, ele podia não sentir a fome mas seu corpo sentia falta da alimentação com certeza.  
\- Obrigada, desculpa não te responder. - Ele continuava cabisbaixo, pegou um pão e levou a boca, eram fresquinhos e o gosto dava uma alegrada na alma com certeza.  
\- Tudo bem Yurio, eu acho que não deve estar fácil, se não eu sei que teria me dito alguma coisa. - O moreno depositou a xícara no criado mudo ao lado da cama e cruzou as pernas se ajeitando ali.  
\- Então… ele não acreditou em mim, e ainda disse coisas horríveis depois, ele acha que eu inventei tudo. - Algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Yuri e caiam sobre o lençol que cobria suas pernas, ele não tentaria ser forte na frente de Katsuki nem tentaria esconder nada dele, precisava disso, precisava de alguém a quem pudesse recorrer. - Ele me falou que eu inventei tudo só porque eu gosto dele e depois saiu, foi embora, simples assim, nem me deixou responder, nem nada, eu não sei o que eu faço Yuuri.   
\- Mas Yurio lembra o que conversamos, ele vai descobrir que você não mentiu e vai cair em si, eu sei disso, porque você fez seu papel de amigo, e contou pra ele tudo que você sabia.   
\- Mas.. mas e se ele nunca mais falar comigo?  
\- Isso não vai acontecer, olha eu sei que deve tá sendo muito foda agora passar por isso, e eu vim até aqui pra você ver que ainda tem amigo que te querem bem, Victor estava super preocupado contigo, e eu sei que o Otabek vai acabar percebendo como ele foi trouxa com você. - Katsuki pegou um pacotinho de lenços de dentro da jaqueta e estendeu para o amigo. - toma aqui, eu já estou vendo que suas mangas estão encharcadas de você usar elas.   
\- O-obrigad-do Yuu-uuri. - entre soluços era tudo que ele conseguia dizer agora.   
\- Agora come um pouco, se eu te conheço você não comeu nada desde ontem e já são quase quatro. - Tirou um pão da sacola e estendeu para o outro, Yuri pegou e deu uma mordida realmente aquilo estava delicioso.   
Ficaram ali o loiro comendo e o moreno só observando o amigo que vez ou outra suspirava olhando para o nada com a bochecha cheia de pão. Era até meio engraçado como ele parecia um pequeno esquilo com as mãos em volta da comida e a bochecha inchada de tão cheia que estava. Passou algum tempo acabaram os pães e o chá e finalmente Yuri se sentia mais aliviado e quentinho por dentro, fez uma nota mental de retribuir a Katsuki aquele favor qualquer dia desses. Estendeu a mão e pegou o celular que estava no criado mudo.  
\- Bom, já que não tem jeito vamos encarar o que está aqui, nada vai ser tão ruim agora eu acho. - Yuri disse isso mais para si mesmo do que para o amigo mas Yuuri ouviu e deu um leve sorriso para encorajar o outro.  
As mensagens em sua maioria eram de Yuuri, perguntando como foi, depois um pouco mais preocupado com a situação e por vezes até meio desesperado, outras eram de Victor também preocupado com a situação, já que provavelmente Katsuki havia contado a ele os acontecimentos, umas duas eram spam de promoções e coisas do tipo, haviam também ligações perdidas e Yuuri, uma de seu avô e por fim uma mensagem de Mila, isso era estranho já que não se falaram direito desde o dia que ela o salvou de Jean mas não chegava a ser totalmente inexplicável afinal agora podia se dizer que eram amigos.   
\- Então Yurio algo interessante além do meu desespero de falar com você? - o moreno perguntou meio rindo para aliviar a tensão do quarto, mas a cara que Yuri fazia para a mensagem não era das melhores, o loiro estendeu o celular para Katsuki e ele pode entender o que estava acontecendo finalmente.

 

“Oi Yuri,   
você não foi a escola hoje precisava falar com você!   
Tinha te mandado mensagens antes mas você não respondeu.   
Me liga quando puder. É sobre a namorada do Otabek,   
lembra que eu te falei que achei q ela tava no Pub aquele dia,   
pois então Sara me contou umas coisas sobre isso e sobre ela.   
Preciso falar com você quando pegar a mensagem me liga.   
Mila”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeentão foi isso, nenem loiro sofrendo, katsudonzinho sendo um amooor maravilindo e o Beka tadinho ta confuso, ele não é mal ele so ta bagunçado da cabeça e eh um tanto trouxa maaas ele vai se entender... 
> 
> e eu disse q ia ter mais Mila Sara,pois bem, ai está e cheias de revelações essas moças maravilhosíssimas! (ou não)
> 
> Agora q ja não tenho facul só o trabalho vou tentar não atrasar mais os capítulos afinal estamos numa parte tensaaa, mais uma vez obrigada pelo amorzinho de vocês, por todos os comentários e afins eu amo responder! 
> 
> bjinhos até o proximo capítulo ^^


	16. Uncover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola xuxuuuus olha eu aqui com mais um capítulo dessa lindeza, obrigada pelo amorzinho sempre e pela paciência de aguentar essa autora q as vezes lança capítulo todo atrapalhado.
> 
> Eu espero que vocês gostem pq esse aqui ta cheio de histórias e explicações. 
> 
>  
> 
> no mais nos vemos nas notas finais 
> 
> *3*

O tempo entre ler a mensagem e ligar para Mila foi quase tão rápido quanto a ligação em si, ela não queria contar as coisas por mensagem nem assim por telefone, então combinou de ir buscar Sara e irem as duas para a casa de Yuri já que o loiro estava com uma cara péssima demais para sair na rua e ainda por cima Yuuri havia proibido o amigo de colocar o pé na rua sem antes ter uma refeição decente, já que ele não havia comido nada direito ainda.

Katsuki esperou o outro tomar um banho e trocar a roupas, não que a dor de tudo que aconteceu já tivesse passado mas a vida segue e ele não podia ficar ali apenas sofrendo sem fazer nada, fora que a curiosidade o estava matando, queria muito saber tudo que podia sobre a víbora traiçoeira que era Isabella.

Ambos desceram as escadas após o loiro ficar pronto e foram para a cozinha, Nikolai estava ali e não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver o neto fora daquele quarto e aparentemente melhor depois de umas conversas e um banho.

\- Yuuri obrigada por vir e confortar meu Yurochka, até tirou ele do quarto que bom. Eu fiz almoço, tudo bem que agora já é quase janta mas posso esquentar para vocês.

\- Obrigada Nikolai, mas o mérito é dele de ter decidido sair da cama e continuar as coisas do dia. 

\- Valeu vovô, desculpa te deixar preocupado, eu realmente não queria, mas foi tudo muito, como posso dizer intenso, então foi complicado.

\- Tudo bem querido, eu já fui jovem sei como é sofrer as intempéries da vida, só fico preocupado com você. - Nikolai falava e ia colocando as coisas para esquentar, servindo os pratos dos meninos e logo ambos tinham um grande prato de comida fresquinha e quente para se deliciarem.

\- Obrigada vô, então, desculpa de novo mas vou falar o que aconteceu de uma forma simples que sinceramente não aguento muito recontar tudo isso, pra resumir a história eu descobri que a namorada do Be- Otabek, está traindo ele com o babaca do Jean e quando eu contei pra ele Otabek nem acreditou em mim e muito pior que isso ainda me esculachou e disse coisas horríveis sobre minhas motivações de ter feito isso.

O silêncio pairou sobre a cozinha por um tempo depois que o loiro terminou sua fala, Nikolai parecia absorver as informações e pensava no que diria, Yuuri comia seu prato em silêncio, sabia que não tinha lugar de fala ali apenas se sentia extremamente feliz e importante por Yurio se abrir dessa forma com o avô na frente dele sem restrições ou incômodos. E por sua vez Yuri olhava seu prato, vez ou outra comendo uma garfada, afinal ele amava a comida do avô porém não conseguia ainda sentir fome alguma.

\- Entendi, então você foi correto e fez seu papel de amigo, contou a ele toda a verdade e por ele saber que você gosta dele, Otabek pensou que era mentira para que ele terminasse com ela e ficasse com você, é isso?

Yuri estava no meio de uma garfada e congelou totalmente, como ele podia saber desses detalhes? Quando ele descobriu isso? Ou será que tudo era uma suposição do avô e queria só confirmar? A comida até chegou a cair do garfo tamanha a surpresa do loiro ali, ao contrário da reação dele Katsuki parecia se divertir com o espanto do amigo, afinal era bastante óbvio para qualquer um que conhecia bem Yurio e que via a relação dele com Otabek que o mais novo gostava do amigo, só ele mesmo que achava que não transparecia isso a ninguém.

\- É-é mas vovô, como você sabia?

\- Yurochka eu te conheço a vida toda meu neto, sei quase tudo que se passa nesse coraçãozinho, mas olha como seu avô e como alguém que já viveu muito nesse mundo eu te digo que o Otabek estava nervoso, eu o conheço também desde que nos mudamos para cá e sei que ele não é um rapaz ruim ele apenas deve ter ficado chocado e sem pensar nas consequências disse coisas ruins a você. Eu tenho certeza que ele passou a noite remoendo tudo isso assim como você fez Yurochka e acho que cedo ou tarde ele vai vir conversar contigo, afinal você não fez nada de errado não é, só foi o amigo leal que sempre tem sido para ele até hoje. De tempo ao tempo e tudo se ajeita, agora quanto a essa paixão, digo que fico muito feliz que eu estava certo e se não me falha a percepção acho que é um romance bem possível, eu conheço bem o Beka e sei que ele ama muito você Yuri.

\- Mas ele não ama assim, do jeito que eu queria… - as palavras saíram tão naturalmente dos lábios de Yuri que ele só se deu conta depois de proferi-las, mas assim que o fez ficou com o rosto vermelho até o pescoço e escondeu a cara nas mãos, não que não tivesse essa intimidade com o avô e com Yuuri para falar esse tipo de coisa, era apenas que quando ele ouviu o que ele mesmo disse não pode deixar de ficar encabulado por isso. Já os outros integrantes daquela cozinha apenas sorriram, Katsuki soltou um risinho abafado e afagou os cabelos do amigo de forma brincalhona, mal tinham passado por esse momento a campainha tocou anunciando que Mila e Sara haviam chego.

Yuri foi abrir a porta e depois de feitas as devidas apresentações para quem não se conhecia se conhecer Nikolai deixou a sala com uma desculpa qualquer sobre ser velho e querer descansar, mas na verdade ele apenas estava dando privacidade aos jovens, depois se fosse realmente da conta dele sabia que seu neto lhe contaria o que havia se passado. Todos sentaram, Mila e Sara no sofá junto com Yuuri e o loiro ficou na poltrona ao lado, o clima estava um pouco misturado entre ansiedade e nervosismo por não saberem o que irá ser revelado ou entendido naquela conversa.

\- Então Mila, afinal o que que vocês sabem sobre a embuste daquela garota? Eu to quase morrendo de curiosidade - Yuri foi quem quebrou o silêncio que havia se instalado ali.

\- Eu vou deixar a Sara falar, já que foi ela que apareceu com as informações e tudo mais. Eu só juntei os pontos com tudo que eu sabia e o que você me contou.

\- Ok, então acontece o seguinte, eu faço aula de dança com uma menina que estuda no antigo colégio da Isabella conhece ela e tal, e ela me disse umas coisas. Mas primeiro, eu descobri outro rolê sabe aquele dia do pub, então era ela lá mesmo, e ela e o Jean já estavam se pegando naquela época, isso quem me contou foi o Ryan, aquele ruivo que você pegou sabe?!

\- Como você conhece aquele cara? Eu nem sabia o nome dele porque ele não quis me dizer.

\- Então ele é primo do Emil, namorado do meu irmão, ele estuda também na escola que a Isabella ia. Mas enfim ele saiu um dia com a gente e acabamos conversando sobre amigos em comum e tudo mais e caímos no dia do pub. Ele me contou isso e contou também que foi o JJ que sugeriu ele ir lá pegar você, o Ryan não entendeu muito bem, mas foi afinal ele disse que você era um gatinho e seria um desperdício não tentar, mas no fim ele acha que o Jean só fez isso pra distrair você enquanto ele se despedia da Isabella pra ela ir embora.

\- Quer dizer que ficar comigo foi pro Jean se safar do role todo?! Eu não to acreditando como assim que absurdo - o loiro começava a se exaltar afinal se sentia profundamente usado naquela hora. Claro que não esperava muita coisa daquela transa mas pelo menos podia ter sido só tesão de ambos os lados e não pena ou favores.

\- Não, quer dizer, sim mas não, tipo o Ryan não é do tipo que é mandado a nada, ele só faz o que ele quer, ele curte com quem e onde ele quer, se ele foi ficar com você ele gostou mesmo disso, o Jean no máximo deu uma idéia só. Mas enfim, isso foi o que eu descobri do pub, depois eu tava conversando com essa minha amiga e ela me disse que a Isabella saiu da antiga escola porque se meteu numa treta muito louca por ter ficado com o namorado de duas meninas ao mesmo tempo, ela não só estava enganando as meninas que eram amigas dela como os caras pois cada um achava que a amante era exclusiva.

A pausa que veio depois das últimas palavras de Sara foi tão silenciosa que dava pra ouvir o vento batendo na persiana da sala, ninguém ousava dizer nada, estavam todos ali absorvendo informações e observando a reação de Yuri que era claramente o mais afetado pela situação, e foi ele mesmo quem quebrou o silêncio naquele lugar.

\- Então quer dizer que não é a primeira vez que ela tá sendo uma péssima pessoa, ela já não fazia as coisas certas na outra escola, acontece que agora ela tá sendo mau caráter com o meu melhor amigo eu não posso deixar ele sem saber disso, e…

\- Yurio você já fez sua parte, mais informação agora vindo de você ele vai continuar não acreditando. - Katsuki sabia muito bem que se dependesse do amigo ele já estava lá na casa de Otabek contando tudo, mas ele agora precisava se acalmar e pensar um pouco antes de agir se não a bola de neve seria ainda maior.

\- Como assim? O que aconteceu gente? - Mila parecia extremamente confusa, afinal não sabia dos acontecimentos recentes envolvendo Jean, Isabella, Yuri e Otabek.

Yuuri contou resumidamente o que aconteceu, omitindo as exatas palavras de Otabek para o loiro, uma vez que não queria contar a elas que o mais novo era apaixonado pelo moreno. Todos ali estavam processando as informações ainda, em resumo Isabella já havia feito coisas ruins em seu passado, o cara com quem Yurio perdeu a virgindade era amigo de Jean e de Isabella e ainda por cima ele sabia dos dois, mas talvez Ryan não soubesse que Isabella namorava alguém talvez, enfim era um rolo que parecia apenas aumentar de tamanho. O que restava a todos ali era esperar pra ver o que iria resultar disso tudo.

\- Então agora só nos resta esperar, essa bomba toda vai explodir cedo ou tarde, mas eu acho que vou contar parte do que eu sei pro Otabek sim, ele pode não acreditar em você Yuri mas talvez mais pessoas falando coisas sobre Isabella o coloquem pra pensar nisso tudo.

\- Você quem sabe Mila, a mim ele não quer nem ver pintado de ouro então fique sabendo que você também pode perder um amigo.

\- Não acho que o perdemos, acho que ele está confuso e quando tudo se esclarecer ele vai cair em si e ver que nós só estamos fazendo o certo.

\- Mila, a gente tem que ir, lembra hoje tem aniversário da minha avó hoje ainda.

\- A sim, vamos amor, meninos foi muito esclarecedor tudo isso, se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa só falar viu.

Com isso todos se levantaram e foram a porta, Yuuri resolveu ir também afinal tinha coisas a fazer, assim os três deixaram Yurio com seus pensamentos e confusões apenas. O loiro foi direto para o quarto do avô, com certeza precisava de conselhos e contar tudo que descobriu seria uma boa terapia para ajudar a esfriar os ânimos, afinal teria que voltar a escola e ver todos que estavam envolvidos nisso, não poderia faltar pra sempre, então realmente precisava colocar tudo no lugar dentro de sua mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eee foi isso, agora vocês já sabem quem foi o ruivinho maravilhoso do pub, e sabem as altas tretas q já rolaram, agora resta saber qq vai acontecer daqui pra frente. 
> 
> então eh isso, até a próxima semana amores o/

**Author's Note:**

> Bom pessoinhas foi isso, esse é um prólogo só pra situar a história ele foi um pouco mais curtinho do que serão os outros capítulos. 
> 
> No próximo já começamos com os dias atuais, e tudo mais, espero que todos tenham gostado e como já disse qualquer coisinha deixem nos comentários que eu vou ficar muito feliz de ler e responder vocês <3
> 
>  
> 
> Até depois
> 
> ;*


End file.
